The Midnight Run
by Rogue Cherokee
Summary: One late night on the subway ride home, Usagi's nightmare brings forth Mamoru's confused feelings, revealing secret identities in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm back, currently working on a couple of other fanfictions as I type this now lol, so maybe people will get what they want, something new, something different, from me the outsider. 

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, wish I did but I dont.

The Midnight Run.  
Chapter One.

* * *

"Oh Rei, you are so wrong, Tuxedo Kamen loves me." Usagi tiredly stated as the black ravened hair priestess stepped off of the subway and on to the platform winking back at Usagi, her purple eyes glowing. Rei forced her giggle down too tired to argue now. A long day of shopping, both girls had took the mall by a storm. From new outfits to socks she had it all scattered about her on the subway cart in the seat next to her. Usagi had spent her allowance on what she saw fit, and that was clothes. The Chocolate Factory was closed for remodeling and she couldn't wait for the grand re-opening.

The young golden blonde haired girl waved back at her, letting her eyelids slide down over her baby blue eyes. She was tired, her body ached from all of the walking and running that they had done in the mall. She sat there fighting sleep as her head bobbed up and down trying to stay up so she wouldn't miss her stop. 'Chocolate.' Her thoughts muttered to her, dozing off as she usually did around this hour. Candy adorned every thing, Usagi was in love, mountains of candy. She was dreaming of candy land. She licked the wall, she bit the mailbox, she even attacked a car.

Mamoru sat there watching Usagi and Rei; he didn't want to talk to his Usako in front of her. Rei would be snaking her arm around him sending him those flirtatious signals that only Rei could muster up for him. Rei stepped off the subway, dark hair swishing with her steps; she pulled her black leather rider jacket around her to ward off the chill, swinging her shopping bags along with her. Mamoru watched her go; too busy pondering about Rei to notice Usagi's mood change. The subway jerked and they were back in motion. Rei was a nice girl just not his type, so much temper but they were too much alike, not enough fun in that. He would have to introduce her to Larry, he was a really nice guy and Larry would really appreciate her. Mamoru usually didn't ride the subway, but it had its perks and one of them was watching Usagi. Just maybe if Aunt Bernice would let him drive the car, but she wouldn't she was teaching him a lesson of what he didn't know but he wouldn't tell her otherwise.

"Tuxedo Kamen." Her soft mutters could be heard by Mamuro down the cart.

'No she didn't, that Odango Atama.' He thought shutting his eyes to stop the burning in his mind laughing at how silly his Usako could be. He had practically watched her the whole ride, wondering would she like him even if she new his alter ego. Just wondering if she would like him for being him, rich, spoiled, and lonely. He took a joy in the fact that she liked something about him other than his constant teasing, but who didn't love the super hero that saved Sailor Moon daily. He fiddled with his key chain, wishing that she was calling his real name, the real him instead of the Mask. He had had a long day, coming from his friend Ken's house who he had furiously studied with.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi's frightened voice filled the cart, the sense of Sailor Moon in danger caught Mamoru by surprise causing him to transform into his alter ego Tuxedo Kamen. He stood there fully completed in his black cloak floating behind him as if it had a mind of its own, suite freshly placed on his body, and the half white mask covering up half his face embellishing his beautiful features. Ocean blue eyes shinning in the dim cart light. Looking around to make sure they were alone. His senses reeling, thanking the heavens that he and she were alone in the cart. Wondering where the hell a yoma could be attacking now; pausing on Usagi's small form whimpering in her seat, trembling from her nightmare, crowded by shopping bags. Mamoru's thoughts were puzzled, mind racing on his transformation. It had never occurred to him that she was Sailor Moon, that she was the key to his existence.

'Why her?' was his question. Coming to the conclusion that his infatuation with the young blonde had to end or pretty soon he would be writing her Shakespeare type love sonnets on a daily basis. The fact that he was transforming over a nightmare she was having was beyond having a crush mode to something else all together. But Mamoru didn't know; he couldn't know that she was Sailor Moon. He couldn't think now, not now maybe later when he could regain his composer, after he could make sense of his lonely heart.

"Tuxedo Kamen." She whimpered lower than before. Tossing a little from the nightmare playing on her dreams, chocolate turned to blood, she stood there facing Queen Bryl. Usagi wanted the chocolate towers back, the candy cane stairs, the ice cream slopes, she wanted anything but this. She felt Queen Bryl's cold skeleton like fingers grip around her neck, squeezing, her breathing becoming shallow. Fear clenched her heart, as the skeletons she was hiding in her closet came chasing her again, Queen Bryl would never leave her in peace.

'That cry.' He thought trying to process the issue at hand, trying to place it. He picked up her bags putting them into his subspace pocket which already held his physic books. She looked so frightened as he picked her up pulling her small body towards him, her head cradling on his chest. Her small cries ceased as warmness washed over her. Her dreams switched to something more her speed, on the beach with Tuxedo Kamen, she slipped her arms up around his neck. It seemed kind of silly but she didn't care Tuxedo Kamen on the beach with her melting in the sun. The nightmare had ended now she could dream in peace.

"Usagi has a thing for me." He said pushing the button for the cart doors to open. Wanting to pinch him self to make sure that it was real. Oh how he liked her but never had the courage to come clean, never had the strength to do what he had been wanting to do since he met her. She made him happy but at the same time angry, it was always up and down with her. Holding her tightly to him he stepped off walking in to the chilly night air, holding her like she was a bundle of joy, but she was to him. Stars sprinkled the sky, half moon shining leaving the shadows to grow in its glow.

'Lucky it was late. I could've been spotted.' He thought his rationalizing manor kicking back in,

'Why did I transform when Usagi called my name?' Questions ate at him, his mind too preoccupied to make anymore sense of the situation, her sent disorienting his thought process. Usagi shifted in his arms feeling so warm like she was home, like she felt some nights when she would dream of a knight in armor, her knight. Jumping from roof to roof making sure he didn't wake her, he jumped swiftly down the apartment building and walked across to Usagi's house. He would never let her know that he knew where she lived; she would skin him alive if she could. He had followed her one day in a thunder storm, the poor girl looked as if she was going to pass out any second, but she made it home a wet mess, he had heard her mother fussing over the trail of mud she left on the floor.

So there he stood on her porch with little light to see only from the ominous glow from the moon and small butterfly light lamp shinning on the porch next to the dark oak wood door. He had never made it this far before, to actually standing on her front porch with her in his arms.

'Funny how the tables turn.'

He had spent half his study session daydreaming of things like this, of the possibilities but in every last one of them he was Mamoru, not Tuxedo Kamen. He stopped to stare at her snuggled next to him, peacefully sleeping.

'Usako.' He thought his lips soundlessly moving smelling her sent, a sent that he had known by heart now, cherries and chocolate. This was his first time holding her longer than a minute, he caught site of what was digging in his chest, the beautiful golden broach that sat on hers. He had never taken the time to study the details before. So she was a Sailor Moon fan, with the half moon on hers, she must have paid a pretty penny to have hers done so well. He felt her playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, her fingers splaying through his hair; she really was comfortable in his arms.

'Usagi.' He thought a smile spreading across his face, touching his lonely heart eating into the emptiness he once felt, quenching its thirst just a little. Her name seemed so pure to him, the urge to say it stuck in his throat. Mamoru paused coming to the conclusion that Usagi slept like she ate, a complete pig.

'She's drooling on my neck.' He couldn't stay disgusted long, his queasiness was replaced with butterflies floating in his stomach, flapping their wings wildly as it all made sense.

"Odango Atama." He whispered in her ear, gently trying to wake her.

'She's kissing my neck, of course think it but don't let her go.' He thought his excitement increasing ten fold at the very thought of it, the very feel of it.

"Hmm." She answered still in her dream like state, visions of Tuxedo Kamen giving her thrills, moving her face towards his to kiss his waiting lips.

'Dumb Ass move, she's underage.' He thought not moving at all like his body refused to react, refused to do the right thing. Her lips touched his, moving her hand to his face to pull him deeper into the kiss, her fingers slipping up knocking off his mask in the process. Mamoru didn't care, he couldn't think, he wouldn't think, he would just concentrate on the soft feeling floating through him. The yearning feeling to taste more, taste more liquid sunshine that she was giving, that she had just offered him freely. It was like kissing silk, waking up in the morning knowing that you are loved, it was like heaven. The mask hit the porch's white wood with a clank causing Usagi to partially open her sleepy eyes. Her dream like state becoming even foggier at his appearance, it was Mamoru standing before her. Nobody would know, nobody had to know that she liked Mamoru, that she wanted to kiss him as much as he loved teasing her. Besides it was just a dream. Silly Usagi if you only knew.

"Mamo-Chan." She whispered his secret nickname that she had for him, causing Mamoru's heart to skip a beat, his eyes turning a lighter shade of blue. Emotions swam through him like a dam that couldn't take anymore, he was ready to break, ready to claim her. Her eyes flickered with memory that felt alive inside of her, he moved his face back to hers kissing her lighter than before, his tongue leaving a small trail of saliva on her bottom lip. Loving her seemed easier, the Princess didn't matter, he couldn't spend all his life chasing a dream. A false hope when Usagi existed, when Usagi breathed to spite him back. She placed her head back on his chest, her breathing calmer than his, believing this dream felt so real. She would cherish it, enjoy it, love it for nobody had to know, it was her sinful pleasure. It was her secret, she cocked her head to the side noticing the white mask that she remembered oh so well from battle. Her battles as Sailor Moon, her nightmares that he seemed to save her from. Noting that he had on a cape and matching top hat, their familiarness seemed to click in place as the Tuxedo he wore finally registered to her. Their surroundings faded out, memory still sparking through her dazed mind. This couldn't be right, it can't be right, when did the two dreams start merging.

'This must be a dream.' She thought eyes shining like the summer sky, but it seemed to real, felt too real to all be false. Mamoru wanted to give her something, leave her with a bit of what she had shared with him. Bringing his hands up, Tuxedo Kamen formed a red thorn less rose out of thin air and placed it in her open hand, closing his larger one around hers.

'It feels so real.' Her thoughts making sense of the situation,

'It's real!' Screamed at Usagi, reality coming home. Mamoru took in her features he was still holding her, maybe she just realized what was going on. He stood her up on her own two feet, holding her until her balance was good.

"My sweet Lady." His voice spoke volumes into her blonde mass gently blowing in the wind, hair tangling around them, shielding their embrace from view.

"Tuxedo Kamen." She spoke to him voice shaking on the syllables of his name, shocked that Tux-boy wanted her of all people, shocked that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.

He kissed her again growing so impatient for her to make another move, he needed her more than he could understand the fundamentals of physics. He consumed her, she breathing in the moment. He had been her first kiss, Mamoru didn't know these things, he pulled back placing a light kiss on her forehead. Usagi closed her eyes wishing that it was real, thinking that maybe it was just a dream, nothing but a dream. Tuxedo Kamen quickly moving; he pulled her bags out leaving them scattered in front of her, knocked on her door and unconscienously left his mask. Kenji came to the door as he saw something move in the bushes.

'My mask!' Mamoru screamed at himself feeling like a fool for messing around in his hero form, leading his Usako on. Mamoru started to sweat, but he sat still not wanting to bring more attention to himself.

* * *

annnnnnndd bam there you go 


	2. Chapter 2

Tell me what you guys think. 

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will so dont sue me

The Midnight Run.  
Chapter Two

* * *

"Why me?" She mumbled the question to herself, turning to go into the house shutting the door behind her, the rose he gave her still in her hand. Smooth to the touch, dark red velvet, green thorn less stem held carefully in her hand.

"What Usagi?" Kenji asked puzzled at his daughter's silly behavior. She needed to speak to Mamoru, she needed to tell him, tell him what she didn't know, but things needed to be said. She wanted to be held by him again, feel the silk of his tongue speak to her soul again.

'I need to tell him…' Her thought trailed off into nothingness, her quickly turning to pull the door back open. He was gone, it was too late for them to talk now and say the things that needed to be said. Tuxedo Kamen was about to make a run for it when the door opened back up and he saw those familiar Odango's bobbing up and down. He would've laughed at her antics if the tables were turned, but they weren't it was he who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Trust was a major issue that he hadn't mastered yet with the opposite sex, and it hadn't occurred to him the possibilities of their situation, theories setting on him dawning them to rise.

"Usagi go to bed!" Kenji yelled back at her, tired of her antics wondering what or who his daughter could be looking for this time of night, he had noted the mask and rose in her hand and he didn't like it one bit.

"Okaaaaaayyyy." She started to whine shutting the door behind her. Kenji smiled; she was still young going around whining in high pitched decibels, that was his little girl

Mamoru de-transformed knowing that it wouldn't be wise to travel home with out his mask. He crawled out of the bushes and started on his journey to home. He was officially Mamoru Chiba again, just a regular guy. Only his world seemed different, brighter even though his identity was hanging in the balance. Just that quick his life changed, the way of his world changed, all for a little blonde girl with Odangos. He remembered when they first met, her deeming his head a trash can for her failed test papers. Oh how her little face frowned up, brows coming together, her pointing her little finger in his face. He didn't get thrills off of pissing her off, okay maybe a little but not a lot. He didn't know what to do, his black hair shining in the moonlight, varying in hues of blue. Silence swarmed him, everything calm, and he still couldn't think, he still couldn't figure out how she always seemed to have him step out of place. How she always seemed to touch him, he had tasted heaven and forgetting her wasn't going to be so easy after all she knew the man behind the mask.

Usagi ran up the steps and down the hall to her room, her heart racing the whole time. The thumping in her chest sounding louder than her quick steps down the hall, blonde hair streaming behind her. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, the mask in her back pocket, and the rose still in her hand. She didn't care that she had left her shopping bags downstairs for her parents to snoop through. She only had one thing on her mind.

"I… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi's shrill scream echoed through out half of Tokyo, shaking the Tsukino's household. Mamoru paused in his tracks knowing that she just realized what she had done, what they had done, smiling once more he continued walking home.

"I kissed Tuxedo Kamen/Mamoru!" She shrieked ignoring the small ball of fur purring on her bed, nestled down into the light orange comforter.

"Usagi, are u alright?" Ikuko asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes I'm fine." Usagi assured her mother desperately trying to calm herself.

"Quiet down now." Ikuko warned her daughter.

"You WHAT?" Luna asked fuming at her, the cat's black hair standing up on all ends, her little moon print shining. Usagi caught herself, not ready to answer Luna's demanding questions, not ready to deal with the issue herself. Her mind went blank, logic and reason of telling who Tuxedo Kamen was went out of the window, her small heart hung in the balance, and she couldn't be the reason it broke.

'It would be wrong to tell knowing that he trusts you with this information. Usagi you couldn't. How would you feel if he told on you without a chance for you to explain yourself? But it's Mamoru, cold, despising, amazingly cute Mamoru. He comes off cold and distant as both the Hero and the Student, but Mamoru has friends, he's nice to those who he chooses to be nice to. But he saves my life everyday as Sailor Moon I would've been dead if it wasn't for him, the cold Masked Hero. Chiba wouldn't really hurt me.' Her brain reasoned with her she couldn't do it, not yet. They had so much that needed to be said she couldn't do it she owed him her life and she would grant him at least one favor.

"Oh Luna your so silly. I dreamt it of course. Oh Luna it was aaaawful when I was kissing Tuxedo Kamen he just turned into that jerk Mamoru." Usagi explained her sickening story to Luna as she rolled off the bed laughing. The small cat balling into fits of laughter, everybody knew of Usagi's beef with Mamoru, Luna had to hear Usagi complain about him everyday. Everyday it was something new that Mamoru would subject Usagi to.

"Oh come on Luna. It's not funny. Promise me that you won't tell the girls. Promise me!" She desperately pleaded with the small cat ready to make her spend the night in the closet if need be.

"Odango Atama! I hope you're not talking to your cat again." Shingo said walking by her room door snickering at his older sister.

"I hate that name, that thing gave it to me." She said being melodramatic staring back trying to find Luna noticing that the window was up.

"Don't come back Luna and I mean it." Usagi yelled out the window to the black cat running down the street.

"Wait until I tell Minako." Luna called back dashing down the empty street heading for Mina's house to spread the word.

"Nooooooooo!" Usagi whined shutting her window and locking it face frowning up at Luna's betrayal. Now it would be a lot of teasing at her expense, she would just have to deal with it, it couldn't be that bad.

'How could she? That turn coat.' She huffed throwing the mask and rose down on her bed, Luna hadn't noticed what she had in her hand; the black cat had ignored the rose completely.

"Mom Odango threw the cat out again." Shingo snitched snickering at his sister; only Usagi could argue with a cat and make it seem so important.

"Go to bed, the both of you." Ikuko yelled meaning business.

'Those two.' She thought running a hand through her long blue hair ready to give out punishments if need be.

"Back to the mask." She said ready to get down to business, she scooped it up off of her bed. Getting a kick out of the realness of it, the fact that she finally knew the truth, finally knew the person who protected her everyday as Sailor Moon, Mamoru. Staring in her mirror that sat atop her short in height, but long dresser, she placed the mask on her face. It didn't fit, of course it didn't fit, it was made only for Tuxedo Kamen, it was only meant for him to wear. The mask was cool to her skin; she spun around with the rose in her right hand enjoying her goofing off. Slowly spinning to a stop, she let the mask go expecting it to drop. It stuck to her face shrinking with each second, gluing itself to her skin as if it were becoming apart of her. She pulled her golden hair back taking in her reflection staring back at her self in the mirror; she had to get it off. Heart racing she began pulling at it, tearing at it with her fingers, the mask wouldn't budge. She dropped the rose in anguish, petals turning black shriveling up as the mask was taking form to her face, becoming a part of her. The rose dying as she screamed on the inside, as she held down the lunch she had ate at the mall.

"Luna." She managed to choke out her panicking form sending her complexion pale. The mirror reflected her image back, form fitting mask hiding her identity.

"My face." She said pulling her drooping bangs back, quickly glancing at her moon sign that sent electric shocks pulsating through her veins. Fear crept through her skin, her itching to be someone else. Anybody else besides the warrior she had become one day overnight. Her moon sign only showed while she was Sailor Moon, after she de-transformed it had always faded, but not this time it shined as bright as the moon, engulfing her room. The light becoming brighter blinding to the normal human but Usagi wasn't normal, she was Sailor Moon. She didn't like her body's reaction to Mamoru's Mask, to his kisses, to his teasing, to him point blank period. Just that quick her goofing off had got her back into a tight situation, her mocking the situation instead of taking the vital information he had given her to heart had lead her here. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell her family, and how would they react to a mask being stuck to their daughters face. Not just any mask, but the mask of Tuxedo Kamen.

Usagi felt a burning sensation start at her temples growing to the mark of the moon flying through the rest of her body. Her small body glowing, her feet felt heavy as the weight of her full power came pouring into her. Falling, her body hitting the floor bouncing from the impact but know one came to check on her, they were used to her klutz attacks regularly. Her heart started to thump faster; quick flashes of light blinded her vision. Vision fading in and out, memories plaid out in front of her like a three dimensional movie. There stood a man handing her white lilies, opening a door to a red Ferrari, the car zooming off in the distance. Flashes of light moved so rapidly, her eardrums rang from the movement. He stood there again on the beach with her, a small pink haired child climbing into her lap. A princess in a dress dancing with a prince, the locket he placed in her hand began to play. A ring given in promise sealing their engagement forever bonding them. Blood pouring over the moon. Lifeless bodies, his hand going cold in her own. Her real mother saving them all. The vision broke; she laid there in a cold sweat, bangs matted against her damp forehead, lungs breathing deeply.

"Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen is Mamoru." She gasped, pulling at the mask once again, yanking the mask off. It expanded back to its normal size like nothing ever happened, like it was never touched by her small hands, or fitted her features so perfectly. She didn't want to believe it, think on it, or speak of it again.

'But it must be talked about.' Once again her stomach fluttered, she needed to talk to Mamoru, and they needed to discuss what happened. She could barely breathe, her throat felt dry, body aching from the experience she just had. The moon symbol was no longer shining brightly, it had faded away. Knowledge shown in her eyes as all the rivers she never cried came crashing down upon her form. Just from that mere second her life changed. She didn't want to believe it, the things she saw, her vision still going out of focus, white dots dancing across her bedroom.

"I couldn't be." She repeated to herself willing her voice to be firm even though it quivered as her body shook, as her mind tore into past lives. She was the Princess, the lonely girl in her dreams who walked the halls at night calling to her Prince Endymion. It was no way around it, Kenji and Ikuko couldn't be her real parents. She cried harder than before, mind absorbing in the truths of her life, the real person who she once used to be. This whole time they were searching for a Princess to protect and it was her, saving the world, putting her life on the line with the help of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. They were going on about protecting the Princess and here she was, whiney, klutzy Usagi. They wouldn't accept her; they expected so much more for a Princess. They expected someone with regal grace not someone who could beat you in Sailor V. She wanted to deny it; pretend that she didn't know, turn in her Sailor Moon card and resign. But she couldn't Luna wouldn't let her, and she couldn't let down all those people who believed in her more than she did herself. There was Naru, and Umino, Motoki and many more friends that she fought hard to protect everyday. Her thoughts ran on trying to figure out a way to break the news to the Senshi with out giving a way Tuxedo Kamen's identity.

'It has to be a way; it has to be something I can do.' The fact that she was the princess still lingered on her essence, her thoughts going back to the kiss she shared with Mamoru. She had to talk to Mamoru, how he would react when he found out that she was who he's been looking for, fighting for consumed the rest of her thoughts. Some of her past still fuzzy, memories jumbled, mixed in with her new life. Her hair shown silver in the moonlight, her room still shifting around her, she wondered if that was a side effect of a brain overload. She still didn't want to believe it, she still didn't want to grasp it, but she took on the problem just like she did when Luna brought her a new identity. What to tell Luna escaped her mind as sleep evaded her sealing her fate for the night.

* * *

-- The next day 

She sat there on the second floor of the arcade with the girls, she arrived late and here they were eating while she had to wait. She knew it would hit any minute now, the teasing, the comments, and Rei's gleam in her eye would surely kill her.

"Hey Usagi heard about you kissing Mamoru." They chanted together causing the blonde to shutter; she didn't find it funny, this was exactly what she didn't want Luna to do. She made a mental note to kick Luna a few good times for her own pleasure.

"I did not kiss Mamoru. I kissed Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi screamed turning red in the face, her anger getting the best of her, her quickly taking her fingers to massage her temple. She hadn't slept well last night, the dreams came to her once again only this time she knew the story, knew the ending because it wasn't her imagination it was a memory.

"It was Tuxedo Kamen and his piercing blue eyes…" Usagi said pausing looking like her space ship just blasted off, she knew she kissed Mamoru but she wouldn't give the girls the satisfaction of hearing it from her first, it would only lead to more complications. Usagi blushed, trying to control her expressions in front of them.

"What ever you cow." Rei spat taking a bite of her cheeseburger, chomping down rather quickly for her style. Usagi stared at Rei's french-fries, she wasn't hungry now, it had begun, the teasing would last all day.

"Ugh you're just jealous cause I kissed…" Usagi was cut off by Minako whose smile could've lit up the whole room.

"Mamoru." She said causing Mokato and Ami to laugh, blue and brown hair bobbing from their owner's laughter.

"I did not. It was Tuxedo Kamen" Usagi whined jumping up from her seat banging her head on the glass.

He had heard them; he had been watching her, his hungry eyes turning darker with the news. He hadn't shaved, his features looking darker than usual, he hadn't slept well last night, still feeling the blonde in his arms even after he had showered her scent still fresh in his mind. Her tongue still fresh on his mind, and the taste still sending him over edge.

"I didn't kiss Odango Atama." Mamoru cut in adding to Usagi's misery, trying to calm the situation before the girls grew suspicious. He wanted to shake the small girl for even opening up her mouth, for telling his identity, for being so stupid and loveable at the same time.

"Ugh." Usagi moaned once more banging her head on the glass ready to die cause Mamoru was going to surely kill her for this.

"Luna and her big mouth." She groaned really wanting to give Luna a taste of her own medicine thinking about what she could tell Artemis to get Luna in trouble. She banged her head on the glass again hoping that she would go brain dead and wouldn't have to worry about none of it on down to wanting Mamoru to kiss her again. She started seeing spots after the seventh time happy that her plan might have been working.

"Usagi stop that." Mokato said pulling her back scared for once at Usagi's behavior; she usually would've irked Mamoru by now.

"Must kill myself." Usagi said voice sounding controlled going back to bash her head on the glass, Mamoru stood in front of her blocking the glass wondering what the hell she was thinking maybe along the lines of what he wanted to do to her.

"You do have Odango for brains." He said as he felt a hard sensation knock him in the chest. He made no noise but knew who did it; the thought that he must have really sent her off her rocker crossed his mind.

"Odango that! This is all your fault any way." Usagi yelled in anger pissed that he had kissed her, that she had to be the Princess, that he was her Prince and didn't even know it, that she was Sailor Moon and he didn't even know it.

"Usagi." Rei yelled pulling her back away from him shocked by Usagi's outlandish behavior wondering what the hell had went on between her and Mamoru for her to behave in such a fashion. Mamoru reeled from his shock and the pain eating its way through his chest. If anything he should've been the one attacking her, she knew his secret and by the looks of it she didn't keep it. Usagi's hand shot up so quickly slapping Mamoru across his face, him sputtering a small dab of blood showed on the left side of his bottom lip. Usagi couldn't believe it, that she actually had the nerve to slap him on top of knocking him in the chest, but that was something Mamoru had been asking for since they had first met.

'She has the strength of ten men. That winch, that kissable winch.' He thought, he grabbed her arm and bit it hard not wanting to look soft in front of the rest of the arcade, they had never came to this point before, never wanted to but she had presented him his opportunity to get her alone.

"Ouch!" She crowed in shrill pain, pulling his hair in return of his hurtful favor wondering when they stopped insulting and displaying their dislike for one another instead.

"Ouch!" He yelled ready to slap some sense into her, he didn't want to have to hurt her, but he needed to know whether or not she would keep his secret.

"They are embarrassing us." Mokato said slightly hiding her face beside Minako, they both thoroughly shocked, not wanting to intervene in the couple's squabble.

"Usagi your so lucky you're a girl." Mamoru said pulling back scared that he might kiss her right there or slap her for being so simple.

"Can you believe this…" She said staring at her bite mark then gesturing towards him,

"The snake bit me." Usagi said seeing red.

"You little winch, you pulled my hair." Mamoru said coming to realization that arguing with her was getting him no where, she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen and every move he made was putting his identity in jeopardy. He had to get her alone, talk to her, it was things they needed to discuss. He wondered where he went wrong with her.

'How could I be so stupid?' His instincts kicked in, he reached out and pulled on one of her Odango's.

"This is the last time I will have to deal with you." He said dragging her by her hair causing her to hit the floor. He didn't care if she was hurt he kept on going, dragging her along behind him. Usagi wailed from the impact of him pulling her with him, pain shot up her back. It was time for him to be Tuxedo Kamen in human form, Chiba would only get him media time and Tuxedo Kamen would get him what he wanted. Putting aside the fact that it was Usagi he was dragging, desperately pretending that it was someone else he continued on putting the kiss they shared out of his mind.

'Who does he think he is?' Usagi thought crying out once more trying to grab onto something to stop him, failing helplessly. Minako ran for Motoki screaming all the way as the others watched in shock, they had never took it this far before. Panic flushed them all staring on not really knowing what to do, they couldn't give away their identities going against Mamoru. The fact that Mamoru had even touched her raised their brows, Mamoru wouldn't hurt a fly, neither would Usagi, it scared them that something might have conspired that they didn't know about.

"Motoki their about to kill each other he's dragging her towards the bathroom." She screamed her face frantic with fear, scared for her friend Usagi, her planning like the rest of the Senshi to beat Mamoru's ass after this.

"I knew this was bound to happen." Motoki said running towards the bathroom that Mamoru had locked him and Usagi in.

"Some one go and get the key." Motoki yelled to his staff turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Mamoru! Come on man, let her out." Motoki reasoned with his friend who was pulling Usagi by her hands now checking the stalls in the bathroom.

Usagi desperately tried to pull away from him, he had a killer grip. Trying to pull herself away, dragging her feet, refusing to walk.

"Ouch. Tuxedo Kamen. You're hurting me." She whimpered trying to make him stop only to be pushed into the blue tiled wall with force. Fear overcoming her body, her legs wobbling from the expression on his face, waves crashing in his dark ocean blue eyes. Mamoru had put his hands around her small throat that looked so delicious to him.

'Goodness Chiba first your beating her up then your thinking of loving her.'

"You know that I'm Tuxedo Kamen and you know that by you knowing I've put you in danger, it's very important Usagi that you don't tell, Promise me that you wont tell. Just say it and I'll let you go." His hard cold face stared at her he wasn't acting like Mamoru; then again Mamoru was acting bonkers earlier too. Her world seemed to come tumbling down standing in front of Tuxedo Kamen with him towering over her ready to kill. Her life flashed before her eyes at the very thought of what was to come. Never had she treated Naru this way when she had found out that she was Sailor Moon, and why she had to do what she had to do.

"Say it." He whispered in her ear putting pressure on her neck around her collar bone, ready to break it if necessary. Usagi's face contorted in pain barely managing to choke out what he wanted to hear, what he needed to hear.

"Tuxedo Kamen you're hurting me." Usagi whimpered once more tears slipping down her face not sure if she could hold out much longer she felt her body going limp, her face turning blue. If he needed to believe her, fighting back now would only make it worst, maybe if she told him who she was it would be over soon. She wanted to tell him, to hold him; she would die here today if he needed proof. What conspired between them ran much deeper than secret identities; she wanted to scream his name, the name he should always be called by Endymion. He didn't know their past, couldn't phantom the love they once shared, their kiss last night deemed innocent compared to others that plagued her thoughts. That face it looked so familiar, it was the same face that Sailor Moon wore in battle.

'Naw it couldn't be, this is Odango Atama we're talking about.' His thoughts running away as he let her neck go causing her to drop to the floor, feeling sick on his stomach that he could even bring himself to put his hands on her.

'This is Usagi!' His thoughts screamed at him, reality crashing in on his plane, but he needed to protect himself first in order to protect Sailor Moon, oh the irony of this situation.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to scare you." He stared at her gasping for air on the floor like she could never taste it again, every fiber in his body racked against him as he watched what could've been a big mistake on his part. He felt it in his heart that what just happened was all wrong, his mind fighting with him to make it right again, he would've gave anything to go back to their playful banter. Tears slipped from her eyes, color rushing back to her face.

'Breathe.' She told herself thanking God that he was with her today and every day she walked into battle.

"I know what you want, I won't tell your identity." She choked her words out of her burning throat, voice sounding choppy. She was ready to tell him then, let him know that she was Sailor Moon but the atmosphere told her not too, he wasn't ready. He slowly helped her up feeling more like shit about how he touched her, how he could have ended it all for her. Blue eyes stared at him with understanding, her heart reaching him shattering his cold demeanor into pieces. His heart melted, feeling like an even bigger fool, she resembled the princess but it couldn't be. His mind raced trying to figure out how to make things right but he couldn't, he could've really hurt her.

"Come here Usagi." He soothingly called to her, begging her to understand, but she did little did he know that she knew why, or would've done the same thing if it came down to it. The images from last night came flooding back to her, her destiny stood before her eyes.

'I am she.' She thought finally willing to accept it, puffy blue eyes staring up at him everything clicking in place when he touched her again, her mind evolving past the situation. She placed her hand into his as he pulled her into him wrapping his shaking arms around her. The surge to protect her hit him tenfold, his eyes clouded over as his tears hit her shoulder. She had never seen Mamoru cry what had happened had sent her to tears too. She knew that being Tuxedo Kamen left no room for saving life, he was the death bringer where as she Sailor Moon had to save at all cost.

"Usako." He murmured in her hair, she went completely stiff at his name for her, heart swelling up she didn't know what to feel. He was hers from the beginning of time; all of her dreams seemed to make perfect sense now.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled pulling her closer,

"Please forgive me." He said dark blue eyes pleading with hers. She didn't know what to think one minute he was choking her then the next minute he was holding her for dear life. She realized that his memories of their past life was foggier than hers, his were broken, she had the urge to tell him again her parting her lips to spill her secrets to him. In that moment he moved in, quickly placing his lips on hers, needing to taste her again, feel that same sensation from last night. He had tasted liquid sunshine again, the pain in his heart disappearing to be replaced with the feel of her, the taste of her, hands fumbling over her body exploring. She allowed him to kiss her, everything clicking, the visions flooded her again as he held her in his arms. Fog clearing from her eyes she spoke to him.

"Mamo-Chan." She sensually moaned, her breathing becoming more erratic as his hands danced upon her. Oh how she had ached for this, needed to feel this again, to feel him to make sure that this was real that she was real. He smiled a grim smile as if they were doomed from the start of it all.

'Does he know who I am?' She asked herself pleading with her eyes that he could see, see that she was who he had been searching for this life time that she was the Princess, but he didn't he just stared, eyes shining with an unknown emotion.

* * *

"Shh." Motoki said hushing the large crowd of people that surrounded the bathroom door.  
"Usagi's saying something." Motoki spoke in a hushed voice putting his ear up to the door.

The door knob twisted and out came Mamoru with a grim look painted across his features; he brushed right past Motoki not stopping once to even acknowledge him. The crowded arcade awaited Usagi's reappearance, ten seconds later she stood there face flushed, soft murmurs floated through the group, and nothing was heard. Usagi's eyes were glazed over with that love struck look; the very way she walked had changed. The look upon her face was shaded showing the little bit of blood from Mamoru's busted lip.

"Usagi. Did he hurt you?" Motako asked staring at the blood stain on her lips, glancing down at the bruise on her neck not letting on to Usagi that the girls had already planned to beat his ass for this. She didn't answer her face sunk in wondering what the hell just happened. Everything crashed to a halt nothing making sense anymore; they were no longer locked away with out the crowd of on lookers.

"No." Usagi said, her small voice breaking, uneasiness rising in her stomach lumping her throat. Tension spanned through out the arcade everybody wanting to know what really happened, what really went down behind closed doors. She turned her face towards the ceiling ready to burst but decided it wouldn't make the situation look any good.

"No." She repeated again trying to reassure them and herself, walking down the steps and out of the arcade doors.

'I need fresh air.' She thought taking the tissue she was given to wipe Mamoru's mark of passion off of her. Her stomach fluttered at the very thought of them being together, life seemed brighter only if his memories would fully come back.

'Only if.' She thought mind wandering to the days when she didn't have to be Sailor Moon to the days when she was just Usagi. Life taking a hold of her she didn't expect what was coming next.

* * *

Please give me feed back, I really would love to know what you guys think. 

Rogue Cherokee


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of thank you's that deserve to go out to:

**_Silver Moonlight-81_**

**_Moonqueen_**

**_Tkdl_**

**_Cristal-moon_**

Thank you guys for encouraging me I really appreciate your feed back

Okay Okay Okay, and here u go I wont do another chapter for a minute, I wont have the time but since I dont have anybody giving me feedback I dont know if my story suck, I would like to know if its crap lol.

Disclaimers: I dont personally know Sailor Moon. I dont own her, if you see her please tell her that she owes me money for buying her movies. Thank you

The Midnight Run

Chapter Three

* * *

"Zoycite." Queen Bryl's slithering voice spoke over the large crowd of her army. Shadows settled over the background, lifeless faces stared back at her just standing and waiting for her will and command. The dark throne room always held a coldness that consumed her, black marble floors, stone walls of dark granite gray. A boomerang crown sat perched on her forehead an oval black diamond above it. Matching black oval diamonds adorned her ears, slick dark red lipstick painted her lips. Flaming reddish brown hair framing her pale face, her face holding ruby red eyes, she was the Princess of Darkness Metalia claiming her as her own. 

"Yes my Queen." She answered back, her voice just as cold as Bryl's, ready to proceed with her Master's wishes.

"Do you have the identity of Prince Endyiom?" Bryl asked fire burning in her dull eyes, taking her long sharp pointy red nails to rub against her dark red lips. Long sharp fangs shown from her mouth as Zoycite began to speak, slits for eyes stared at her awaiting her answer. Zoycite did not quiver under her Queens's gaze, after all this was her opportunity to get revenge on Tuxedo Kamen.

"No my Queen, I have something better." She said chills running through her knowing that Queen Bryl's obsession with Tuxedo Kamen would be her down fall. Collecting her thoughts she spoke carefully underneath Bryl's questioning eyes knowing that she had her.

"I have the identity of Sailor Moon." Zoycite said; face sparking into what was considered an evil grin, as Bryl's face lit up into what was supposed to be the same. She didn't have the identity of Sailor Moon, she had the identity of Tuxedo Kamen, and she wasn't giving that up to her Queen. She wanted revenge and she was going to get it. The Mockery Tuxedo Kamen had made of her still sent her over the edge. She thought about the girl Tuxedo Kamen dropped off, knowing that she would favor Sailor Moon very well, and that she would just have to make do with who she had. "You have the Moon Brat." Queen Bryl spat ready to take action now, ready to get rid of her little problem and claim Tuxedo Kamen as her own. Zoycite noticed this and spoke quickly not letting her Queen get in her way.

"I shall kill her in two days, I already have the plan, I shall attack her on the subway when she's alone." Zoycite said bowing deeply, knowing that Tuxedo Kamen and his blonde friend he took home would be dead in two days. Zoycite waited for the questions to come but they never came.

"Learn from this you fools." Queen Bryl cackled, lips pursed more than before. They said nothing just held their head low still awaiting her command. An army of zombies dressed in stale gray uniforms. Queen Bryl stared into her orb in front of her gathering more dark energy to share with Zoycite, it passed between them quickly.

"I am very pleased Zoycite." She said, dark red slits for eyes glittering towards Zoycite. She felt stronger with more of the dark energy at her will.

'Tuxedo Kamen I'll be able to kill you myself.' She thought as Bryl gave her permission to leave the thrown room. She hadn't told anyone about her discovery or her plan because they were loyal to the Queen and she couldn't chance them telling her plans before she could proceed with them. Killing Tuxedo Kamen drove the anger in her heart, mixing with the dark energy her power grew as her hatred grew as the plans of her destroying him became darker.

* * *

Mamoru stared at Usagi who was scrubbing the heck out of her neck, and to think he nearly choked the poor girl to death. Mamoru had to smile, even after the bitterness left him, the very thought of Usagi always made him smile. She was everything a guy could want, 

'A good dumb blonde.' He thought chuckling at his own joke.

"I apologize." He said voice low, sending her spinning around on her heals. She just couldn't escape him and the way things were going it seemed like she wouldn't. She needed time now to figure out how to tell him who she was. She stared blankly towards the man that stood in front of her, analyzing the situation with out him knowing.

"You gotta believe me." He said. He couldn't read her eyes which he found odd cause he could always read Usagi through her eyes, glancing over her body, checking the bruises he put on her neck. He clenched his eyes shut at his stupidity quickly opening them once again to stare at reality, his reality. He took his index finger, softly moved it along her collar bone, the silkiness of her flesh crawling across his senses.

'Maybe he is feeling sick.' She thought reaching up to brush his dark hair back that twirled a little in the breeze, she felt his forehead while he analyzed every mark on her as if she was dying.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked him, her concern for his well being growing knowing what it was like coping with her alter identity. His eyes went all distant on her as if he was seeing a vision that she couldn't see, he picked her up so her feet was dangling from off of the ground.

"Can I keep you?" He asked, whispering his question in her ear feeling her body tense up from their closeness and his demands. Clouds skated in the skyline, her body focusing in on him, she couldn't speak, her mouth hung a gap forming an o. Her mind seemed to race again as he confused her more on where he stood. Light shined down on them, lost in each others stare. She closed her mouth unable to form words once again.

"Shh." He hushed her bewilderment that was fogging her facial expression; maybe he was pushing things that he already felt on her way too fast. After all he did tease the girl endlessly at one point, but now it seemed like she was the axis of his world, the only person who was a constant in his life, even when he was spinning out of control. Time sped up then slowed down again as he placed her back on her own two feet. A little shaky she swayed from the shock, holding down the butterflies that wanted to flutter; she stood firmer than before not sure if she should tell him right now. The emotions she felt were still too raw, the things that conspired in the bathroom still had her shaking, and the fact that Tuxedo Kamen seemed more off his rocker than usual was getting to her on the inside.

"Don't speak." He softly spoke; placing a small kiss on her forehead, wondering if that would calm his desire for the young blonde. Hearing her voice would only send him to kissing her, wanting to taste her again. He was afraid of her answer; maybe she wasn't ready kept plaguing him into backing off. He had a feeling that their connection went deeper than just their little quarrels they shared. She shook from the kiss feeling like her vision went blurry she clamped her eyes shut, and just like that he was gone when she re opened them. He had become famous for his disappearing acts; he seemed to do that every time things became too thick for him. Tremors racked her small body, his memory was coming back to him in small dosages, and it was turning him completely crazy, going from wanting to end it for her to wanting to love her. She had to tell him soon or the outcome would be devastating for the both of them. She paused staring up at the sky watching the clouds form different shapes.

"Thank you for the second chance Mama." She whispered, body glowing in her thoughts.

* * *

Mamoru stood there on the bottom floor of the arcade his thoughts giving him a headache. His fingers tousling his already disheveled hair more, his features seeming darker than before, he needed to shave. The coffee he had gulped down this morning hadn't helped his encounter with the blonde haired minx. There she stood outside always waiting and him seeming to run before their story could play out. He always left her hanging he had done it last night and had done it again just now. The thought of her had him on edge, her face, her laugh. Usagi seemed to take over his form in those moments. His grades had been slipping because of his feelings for her, steady trying to pick through them, sorting the shadows of his heart. 

'Chiba what the hell were you thinking asking can you keep her!' His thoughts were stopped when Motoki pulled him to the side into the backroom locking the brown door behind him. Stools stacked on top of each other lining the wall, he had been in the storage room plenty of times tending his wounds that wouldn't heal as Tuxedo Kamen. That's how Motoki had found out catching him in the storage room; he had a right to know that his best friend was a Super Hero who ran through Tokyo in a one of a kind tuxedo.

"What the hell is wrong wit you? What did you do to Usagi?" Motoki furiously asked also wondering why Mamoru wasn't his usual self today. Motoki clenched his fist ready to punch Mamoru with any wrong answer that he would give; he had a soft spot for the blonde. His friend being a Super Hero wouldn't stop him from knocking his teeth out if he felt he wronged Usagi.

"Usagi knows." Mamoru said, voice low, his own frustration growing so he stopped in mid walk to run his fingers through his dark ebony hair, his eyes growing darker with the movement. Thoughts starting to plague him again as Motoki pulled him back out.

"Stop Lying." Motoki rushed, nearly knocking the stool over ready for every detail that he missed, what happened earlier left everybody puzzled feeling like it was more going on that they didn't know about.

"But how? Why? When?" He asked like he was a lead detective in a murder case, grabbing Mamoru by the collar of his shirt. Mamoru pulled away laughing at his simple friend, only Usagi and Motoki could make a terrible situation seem simple. He didn't know if he should share how he kissed her or the intimate nicknames that transferred between their lips.

"Last night we were on the subway, well she started screaming out my alter ego's name and I transformed. But the funny thing is I only transform when I feel Sailor Moon in danger." He paused even more perplexed by what had happened last night the fact that he never once admitted how much he liked Usagi to Motoki even though Motoki would urge him to. Motoki's face screwed up in confusion also upon the information he was receiving, their like for one another must've really been out of control or fate finally stepped in tired of Usagi and Mamoru messing up what could be so easy. It was easy to fall in love and Motoki knew these things his heart was more open to the possibilities than his friend Mamoru.

"I took Usagi home and she kissed me." Mamoru paused again waiting for Motoki to explode. Motoki's mind registered the information, his eyes lighting up in shock at the fact that they were moving faster than he had thought.

"She kissed you." Motoki second making it sound superficial, making it sound like he was the last person on earth that she would kiss. His eyes apologized for his mistake not wanting to come off that way, he calmed down some his mind eating the information, him trying to help Mamoru.

"Knocked off my mask and everything which is odd cause it sticks to my face like it's glued on. Her fingers brushed it not even pulling and it just fell. She kissed me; she didn't stop once she knew it was me. I'm getting kind of sloppy." Mamoru held back his smile leaving out the part where she had called him Mamo-Chan, leaving out the fact that his thoughts only revolved around her now, leaving out the fact that he wanted to be with her now.

"Don't tell me you forgot your mask." Motoki groaned understanding why Mamoru felt the way he felt. These were the times Mamoru thanked him the most, for understanding and being there. He bet Sailor Moon didn't have this problem, but he was grateful he had someone to share his thoughts with. Even though it was against his wishes Motoki decided to carry Mamoru's burden with him. Mamoru nodded face turning red with his stupidity, slightly embarrassed by his behavior overall, he knew that they had made a big scene crazier than usual. As if Motoki was reading his thoughts he asked the next question knowing that he would tell, not knowing that Mamoru wouldn't tell it all. The things that happened were too personal for even Motoki to know and he was sure that Usagi wouldn't tell her friends now, she had promised with her life. He saw that now, caught her purpose there in the bathroom, it was more to Usagi than she showed, more than she wanted people to know. She was willing to let his secret die with her, only a crazy woman in love would do such a thing and Mamoru didn't want to think that. She couldn't be, he wouldn't will it even though he wished it as his heart hammered beating against his chest.

"What happened in the bathroom?" Motoki was preparing himself for the worst after all Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, protecting himself in order to protect Sailor Moon came before Usagi. He never wanted to tell Mamoru that but he would if he needed to hear the words.

"She promised she wouldn't tell and I kissed her." He answered waiting for his friend to explode and it came full force because Usagi was still underage and Motoki loved the blonde girl like a sister.

"You what!" Motoki blew up knowing that the first time was her and the second time was him knowing that they were giving too much too soon, rushing things before they were stable setting themselves up to crash and burn. Motoki nearly ripped his apron, catching himself before he scared his friend; after all it was Mamoru's life and not his.

* * *

Usagi's mind throbbed with the new information that she had found out today leaving her back at round one, trying to manage her life seemed harder than fighting Queen Bryl's trash. Her life seemed to be swirling out of control with each new sun rise. Visions of her life before this taunted her thoughts as she walked back up the steps of the arcade. Returning to her usual spot, she sat back down in her chair wishing she would've walked home instead not ready to deal with their questions or stare into their curious eyes. 

"Spill the beans Odango Atama" Rei and Minako said at once, moving closer to her to hear the gossip fresh out of the oven. It was getting hot and from the looks of it something else besides arguing went on behind the bathroom door. Usagi's mood changed, all cheeriness drained from her at the thought of them knowing her business pertaining to him. Even though they had a right to know they were her Guards, but she didn't want them to know that she was who they were looking for also. They didn't need to know that she was the Princess, everything would change. Their friendships would change, it sounded nice having people wait on her hand and foot but she just wanted to be normal, that person from her past life it wasn't her, she had become someone else during her second chance. She didn't know that her next answer would send them looking for Mamoru after she left.

"He beat me up." She said as she heard his familiar voice use her dreaded nick name her head snapped up towards his direction wondering why the hell he would push it right now.

"Odango Atama!" Mamoru called, watching her put on a little show. His smile came back to his features just staring at her. His mind went blank lost in her beauty he was unable to retort quickly like she had.

"You pig headed jerk. Didn't I kick your ass already?" Usagi hollered back jumping up out of her chair ready to pop him a couple of times for being so confusing. They were shocked foul language dropping out of Usagi's mouth was a once and a life time thing, it just didn't happen regularly he masked his shock with the others guessing that maybe he did send her over the edge today.

"Yeah… See you later Odango Atama." Mamoru left waving her goodbye wishing he could take her with him. His heart didn't feel so cold anymore, being with her just for the seconds they shared opened up his life more. He wanted to do something for her, anything but it had to be something beautiful, thoughtful, and it had to scream Usagi.

* * *

"All girls like jewelry." He mumbled to himself wondering if he should really do what he thought about doing. He wanted to marry the Princess but she didn't need to know that the ring was for somebody else. It wouldn't hurt giving her something for keeping him going this long. A promise for a promise would only be fair. It would be their promise ring, his apology, a gift from him to her. A small silver band, delicately crafted for the Princess. Would Usagi really accept was his main worry as his feet carried him towards his home, the small ring in his wallet sitting in his back jeans pocket. 

'This is ludicrous.' He thought wondering why he needed her so much in just that short time span when alls he could ever remember before was teasing the young blonde to death.

* * *

Sooooooooo tell me if it sucks 


	4. Chapter 4

The Midnight Run.  
Chapter Four Rated R for adult situations. 

Please tell me what you guys think, I've had this chapter for a minute currently getting down to business with chapter Five.

Disclaimers: I dont own her, I wish I did but I dont.

Chapter Four

* * *

Usagi had left the arcade shortly after Mamoru not wanting to answer anymore questions her emotions were too raw, her on the verge of exploding. It was chilly out and she in her rush to meet him so they could talk only grabbed a thin gray hoodie. The talk hadn't gone as planed; everything seemed as if it wouldn't go as planed. She rubbed her arms trying to warm herself walking blindly down Tokyo streets towards her home, her mind going numb. They hadn't discussed anything that needed to be discussed; they were still at round one. Mamoru didn't know that she was Sailor Moon, simple minded Usagi was Sailor Moon or his Princess for that matter. 

The pain was forming in her heart again, the pain that she thought had faded a way a good month ago but here it was knocking to come home again. Reincarnation or not it seemed fate always put the most problems on her. Her family had been sitting in the family room watching a movie, she wanted to cry. She wasn't theirs, she never had been. She felt awkward standing there staring at parents that were never hers to begin with. She decided to watch the movie with them wanting to cherish every moment she could get with them, the pit of her stomach telling her that time was running out. She wondered what Mamoru was doing, if he was thinking of her now like she was thinking of him. Dinner at the Tsukino household was liver than usual; she enjoyed every bit, eating her food slowly so she could talk to them. That was something she hadn't done in ages since she became Sailor Moon and here she was smiling brightly savoring the moment.

She dialed Naru, running her mouth until midnight making plans to picnic in the park and she could tell Naru all about the things that happened, Naru would understand Usagi had assured herself. She didn't want to tell Minako, Mokato, Ami and Rei, they didn't need to know until she told Mamoru the truth about her. She had fallen asleep with the cordless phone in her room, a small half white t shirt and a pair of little boys fantastic four underwear on. Her sleep hadn't lasted her long; it was always cut short now that she had known the truth of her life.

* * *

Here he was transformed at 2.30 in the morning sitting in her tree staring at her, touching her again invaded his thoughts. He watched her sleeping form, laughing at her underwear thinking on how adorable she looked right about now. He didn't know that she knew of Fantastic Four just Sailor V. She was tempting him to climb through her window and make it happen, but he couldn't, he wouldn't and he shouldn't. Usagi had felt him, had felt it again that tug on her, she knew that he was watching, all the hentia thoughts running through her mind of their intimate past. He couldn't sleep so here he was sitting in a tree staring at her in the middle of the night ready to break into her room. He leaned over in the tree lightly tapping on her window. He didn't have time for formalities he needed her now; he lifted her window up and climbed through. 

"What took you so long?" She asked, still imitating sleep, rolling over to face him. He paused, she was half naked, her shirt so small, small breast barely covered. Exploring them with his tongue crossed his mind but he held back, restraining himself, he pulled his cape through her window shutting it behind him. She sat up, sitting Indian style, blue eyes staring at him. He still didn't know, he deserved to know how to break the fact that she is the Princess boggled her mind. He pulled off his top hat and mask, it had seemed so formal now, so true, and it confirmed it.

'Tell him Usagi he deserves to know.' Her thoughts urged her, her mind wrapping around the fact that he did come and here he was sitting in her room, no supervision. No Luna, no girls, nobody to stop her or him if things went array to another destination.

"Well I didn't know that you were expecting me." He said his voice huskier than before, still restraining himself from deflowering her while her family was home. He thought about taking her back to his place but knowing his nosey Aunt she would've walked in the room.

'That cock blocker.' He thought, he smiled, it was a good thing, and they didn't need to rush things. She inched towards him, resting her hand on his cheek assuring him that all of that would come in due time, assuring him that she would be his. "Why were you expecting me?" He asked wondering how she knew he would come, the feel of her hand breaking his restraints down.

"Earlier today." She said trying not to give him too much information, Mamoru had nodded, her hand still resting on his cheek. He grabbed her pulling her up into his lap, wondering why around her he had become so impulsive, just ready to change it all. Emotions swam between them, he wasn't ready to know and Usagi had sensed that, he was still vulnerable. He became aroused from her body being pressed against his, he went to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"I have something to give to you, a promise for a promise." He said shifting her weight his hand accidentally brushing her breast, a blush stained Usagi cheeks as Mamoru snatched his hand away as if he had been bitten. He busied himself pulling out the promise ring in his tuxedo jacket. Usagi eyes fell on the small silver band that looked branded with time. It was her engagement ring; their promise ring from the Silver Millenium, Usagi felt pissed the nerve of him giving my ring away. She giggled the irony of the situation causing her to nuzzle his chin with hers. Here he was giving something that he had given her long ago, but he didn't know she had to tell herself.

"A promise for a promise Odango." He said, ocean blue eyes overwhelming her, he gently slid the ring on her finger; it didn't surprise Mamoru that it would be a perfect fit. He had held Usagi's hands plenty of mornings, stopping her from one of her klutz attacks. Usagi's heart felt heavy she felt as if though she was betraying him he needed to know.

"What promise?" she asked him, her eyeing her finger in contempt, her smile never faltering from her face. He needed to know, he watched her, his heart feeling lighter now that he had made amends for the damage he had caused. Knowing that a simple promise ring wouldn't fix everything even for Usagi.

"Why so many questions Usako?" He asked her his eyes lighting up at her expression, his arms resting around her waist pulling her closer to him, chocolate running her senses, she could taste him.

"Don't answer my question with a question. Besides I have a right to know and its some things that you deserve to know too." She said bringing a hand up to rest on his shoulder.

'Luna would just die if she knew he was here now in my room placing our engagement ring on my hand.' Butterflies floated in her stomach, he breathed deeply not wanting to take it any further but he needed to tell her. She wondered why the hell around him all the right things to say seemed to stay stuck in her throat.

"Usako it may be times that I won't be there for you, or can be there for you, but I want to be here for you like I am now but……" He trailed off his expression growing darker, she was treading on shaky ground, her hands shot up around his neck her lips pressing to his consoling him. The atmosphere changed, heat flew between them, their closeness, the feel of him, the feel of her sent them on a downward spiral, and she didn't care.

"This is right." She moaned into his mouth as his hand slipped under her small shirt squeezing what belonged to him, he stopped registering what she said and what he was about to do, what he had allowed her to start. He couldn't, and he wouldn't betray the Princess.

'But you already have.' He thought, hurting Usagi in the process to getting to the Princess was the last thing that he had wanted to do. He wanted to end their game now before her heart would be broken beyond repair. He pulled back, her mouth protesting against his.

"Mamo-Chan." She moaned again, pulling her towards him and he stopped her, pushing her hands away. He couldn't stare at her, he wanted her, and he damn sure wanted to feel her inside and out. Usagi's breathing became calmer; her mind running along to what he might be thinking about at a time like this, she received her answer.

"I belong to another." He curtly responded, his coldness coming back to him, draining the sunshine from her room. Usagi froze her heart shattering, she couldn't believe the nerve of her guy, and he was hers. She had to tell him and soon.

"So you come to me, make me a promise of what I don't know, and then willingly make out with me, and I tell you that this is right and then you tell me that you belong to another." Usagi bit out forcibly keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake her family up. She couldn't wake them up for them to see Tuxedo Kamen intimately connected with her in her room at an inappropriate hour. Mamoru felt bad the force of her words chewing through his soul, this was all wrong but it had felt so right.

"I am her; I am what you've been looking for." She pushed him, placing a single finger on his soft inviting lips. She held back her tears, ready to spill it all to him, ready to tell him all.

"What did you ask me Mamoru, if you could keep me?" She said,  
he moved her finger from his mouth sitting back up to scoot farther away from her. "You ca…" Her voice trembled, he cut her off.

"Don't answer that." He said through clenched teeth making it up in his mind to get rid of her fast, to let her go without hurting her but he had already known that it was too late; he had passed that point with her. All because of a Subway ride his life had changed. Usagi cried then, tears falling, her face never leaving his, she sat there boldly staring him down, willing him to face their down fall.

"I am she; I am her Mamoru cant you see. We belong together." She said his features turning darker, but he had to admit to her that he loved her now, the fact that he loved the Princess stung; she was no longer that person. She crawled to him, sitting on her knees in front of him gripping his tuxedo shirt.

"Answer me Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen answer me." She said shaking him, he couldn't face her, kissing her changed him, feeling her changed him, and loving her would change everything. He had loved an image of what she used to be, he didn't deserve her not now, not when he was willing to pass up a love of her present self, loyal or not he was wrong and she was wrong for egging him on.

"Your young, you will replace me eventually, eventually your heart will heal and your mouth will open to allow another man to caress you where I have, to delve into you as I have. I was wrong, I shouldn't have come, I don't belong here." He said every word hurting him to say, and every word slashing at her bruised heart beating it until it bled dry, she felt empty on the inside. She leapt at him, her arms coming up around him, not allowing herself to look at him, she was desperate now she wanted him to love her not a past that didn't exist for them now. Mamoru's heart shattered, this was wrong but it must be done.

"Tell me you love me." She hiccupped her whisper in his ear, her last attempt to get him to face reality; she didn't want to tell him who she was now. She held him still her body racking with small sobs, her comforter tangled around them.

"I can't tell you something you want to hear, I won't lie to you Usagi." He said pulling away from her, coldness replacing her warmth, the damage was done, and his plan had been set. He left her there in a heap on her bed crying, hands balled up into fist resting on her pillow.

'He's an ass, a fucking brute, a a a……' She thought wondering why she wasn't enough now, wondering how quickly things changed from a promise ring to him breaking her heart now. He was wrong, she was glad that she hadn't told him, he didn't need to know. The light breeze filtered through her window chilling her already darkened mood. Keeping her promise of his identity didn't matter anymore but Usagi didn't want to feel dirty for betraying a man in all reality who didn't want to betray a proportion of her. She had cried herself to sleep, the confinements of her room soothing her pain, but she was no longer innocent she had experienced her first heartbreak.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

This is just one that I have to work on lmao. I have this other one about a young girl running from the mob so that should be pretty good. I have another one with a engaged girl loosing her memory and marrying a prince, lol dont ask but thats in the works. And I have a bunch of old stories that I must rewrite and work on.

Okay here you go, chap 5, I had to do this before I become so wrapped up in college that I forget that I'm still working on this thing lol. Okay I think I'm stumped I didn't want to put this out there, but now I have a block on this story and probably wont do another chapter for another month. Now I'ma put this out here and I really need to know if u like it. I have chap 6 already its just that I'm not satisfied with it so I dont know if it will be put up.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, so dont sue me.

The Midnight Run

Chapter Five

* * *

The sun filtered through the trees, shadows of leaves splaying across their picnic blanket. Usagi had packed a delightful treat for her and Naru, picking out both of their favorite foods. Usagi had caught a slight cold from last night, her emotional turmoil not helping her physical state. It was chilly out and here they were in the middle of winter picnicking in the park something only Usagi and Naru could manage to do together. Usagi wore a pink sweater that hugged her in all the right places accentuating her curves right along with her light blue jeans. Her high healed pink knee boots were hidden under her jeans, Naru wore a matching outfit; it was their day out their time together without the Senshi. Naru could tell that more went on than Usagi was telling; she waited for her to come clean while she ate her sandwich. 

"I hate him Naru, the brute left me in my room last night, he told me he didn't love me." Usagi said hyper than her serene appearance, eating more of her apple pie. Naru sympathized with her friend, being in Usagi's position wasn't easy, for goodness sake she was a Princess after all, but her friend first. Auburn hair was pulled up into a neat genie ponytail as Naru smoothed her hair over some more thinking on a solution.

"Now we match Usagi, see, our hair looks cute. I'm surprised u ditched your Odangos." Naru said starting with simple conversation wanting to lead it a way from Usagi's problems.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work Naru, it won't work. You're all I have, the girls don't know who I am only you Naru and I need you to understand." She said, her pie left unfinished, fork clattering on her plate, her long blonde hair slicked back into a matching genie ponytail like Naru's.

"I could just kick him up his ass, I mean we've waited thousands of years and now we're given a second chance and his loyalty to me stops him from being with me." Usagi huffed, and then giggled, Naru followed, their small laughter drifting through the park. Usagi smiled, her features lighting up wondering when it would be her chance to kick destiny up the ass too, right along with fate.

"Usagi you're being too hard on him, he doesn't know. But when you think about it, it's kind of funny. He'll come around just give him time." She said devouring her grapes laughing at her friend trying to match her speed.

"Maybe your right, when I'm Queen you can have whatever you want." Usagi said smiling towards her friend, her hair swishing with the small breeze, leaves blowing past Naru.

"You'll be too busy for little old me. You would have a world to rule, maybe even a galaxy." Naru replied her voice slightly shaking; her eyes concentrating on the thick dark blue blanket beneath them, her finger fiddling with a piece of lint. She had wanted to tell her friend the truth, tell her friend how she had been feeling since the Senshi had come along. She never had the courage or the nerve to break it to her that eventually she would be replaced, just like her one true love had assumed. In her case she felt right, it would only be a matter of time before Usagi's job became even harder and that would cancel out all of their time completely.

"Never." Usagi's reply clipped the air, sucking the playful banter that they once carried out. The thought of not having Naru around for her seemed to suck the happiness out of becoming Queen, it seemed to suck her false childhood away. Loosing Naru meant loosing a part of herself that she wanted to keep and feel as if it was real. She needed to know that she did exist that her life just wasn't some fairytale.

"Never! You hear me? Naru, never." She repeated this time on the verge of crying, blue eyes blinking back what she seemed to fight the most lately, her emotions and tears. Remembering her child hood with Naru, their first day of school, the day they threw worms on Shingo still stood fresh in her mind.

* * *

Mamoru had been watching them, Usagi seeming even more beautiful, as if she was a pop star, her mystery inching him closer to her. Just last night he sat in her room telling her that he didn't love her and that he didn't need her, and here he was wishing he could hold her and replace her shattered features. He felt helpless like he had when he was younger, like when he would dream of a Princess, like he had felt after she removed her warmth from him. She deserved to learn why other than he belonging to another. He was going to take her some where that he hadn't been in years, somewhere that she needed to see. 

"Never what?" He asked hearing part of their conversation deciding this was his entrance back into her world. Usagi's world tilted once she felt him step back onto her plane, walk back into their dimension. Her serious talk with Naru fell off of her tongue as her mind absorbed his being standing next to her. She wondered how much of the conversation had he heard.

"Not only are you a brute but you eavesdrop too." She commented easily going back to the way things were before the subway ride, before he had kissed her, before she had fallen in love. Something was wrong, this wasn't the Usagi he knew or had known, she seemed different at times as if she could read through him.

"Hi Mamoru, bye Mamoru." Naru greeted, getting up to leave, Usagi watched her retreating form scolding the auburn haired girl in her mind.

'The turncoat.' She thought sticking her tongue out at Naru's back.

"I saw that Usagi, you guys need to talk." Naru said knowing her friend like the back of her hand, giggling as she heard Usagi giggle in return. Her demeanor quickly returned to ice once it was only him in her presence. He wanted her right there, in the park, to feel her inside and out, her lips pouting at him taking his mind off of the task at hand. Her moan floating through his mind. He had to persuade her somehow to get her to understand, to get her to come with him. His eyes glanced over her, her ring-less finger sending him to speak.

"Where's the promise ring?" He asked her not sure why but he needed to know why she would take it off.

"I flushed it, no not really I thought about flushing it but it looks antique so I thought of pawning it I could get a pretty penny for it." She said not caring about his face growing darker, or the fact that she had lied, it served him right far as she cared.

"You wouldn't." He said keeping his demeanor calm, knowing that he had hurt her and he was here to make amends and give her insight to who he was.

"It's home on my dresser, you broke your promise so it was no point in wearing the darn thing." She said a light smile coming to her features as she watched Naru in the distance blowing kissing and making faces. Naru was right she couldn't hold the fact that they were both fucked up in the head against him. The ring was in her pocket, she brought it with her to keep out of Luna's reach.

"I would like to show you something." He said, reaching for her hand so she could stand facing him, she was reluctant, a minute passed silence pausing her in place, his hand still extended, she accepted. Standing in front of him slightly taller to him, he liked her in heals. He breathed in her essence, feeling complete even though he knew he couldn't keep her. It was a dangerous game he kept playing with himself, tasting her then sending her on her way, eventually he would dip in the pool and it would be over for them. Stopping himself before he dug a deeper whole that he was standing in, his thoughts raced desperately needing to change his line of thought.

"It would mean a lot to me if I could explain to you why I am the way I am. Come with me to meet my Aunt Bernice." He said his hold on her hand never faltering as he gazed into eyes which poured into him. She chanced it, maybe this would save them, and maybe he would come to terms with them. Her head nodded what would be a yes, her genie ponytail swishing behind her.

"But Naru, I would be such a bad friend if I left her to this." She said looking down at their picnic. He followed her gaze; she was right but from the sound of their conversation earlier Naru wouldn't have minded.

"Oh Naru you wouldn't mind if I stole her for the rest of the day?" He asked putting ease to Usagi's worries; he tugged on her hand leading her away as Naru smiled at them walking back to their picnic to clean up the remains.

"I'll call you Naru, I promise and you won't be able to avoid the conversation." Usagi said allowing Mamoru to lead her across the park to where she didn't know. Her instincts told her to trust him, to try to understand him and she was.

* * *

The walk was quiet as they enjoyed each others company. She looked slightly older in her attire and he didn't mind as he held her hand pulling her closer to him. He hoped that he was doing the right thing, showing her his past so she could understand why they couldn't have a future. Traffic passed, people passed as they walked in their own world the silence between them growing. Usagi huffed pissed that he would snatch her from a delightful picnic to walk around Tokyo without conversation. 

"What was that conversation with Naru about?" He asked breaking the ice, Usagi's hand tensed up wondering why he wanted to know, her hips switching bringing the young couple stares. Mamoru was well dressed that day deciding on impressing her he left his green jacket home and wore a black blazer instead. He wore a black and beige stripped button up shirt underneath, light denim jeans complementing his shirt, and a pair of all black Nike boots. He spent half an hour fixing his hair just right making sure his face would be shaved to her liking.

"She thinks like you, that I won't have time for her anymore." She answered stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk, people bustling around them. Her eyes scanned his features her breath catching in her throat, Mamoru had looked delicious. He had caught the look in her eyes and took two steps back releasing her hand, she pouted.

"I thought you had something you wanted to show me." She stated, reaching for his hand again.

'She's young Mamoru remember she doesn't know any better.' He told himself leading her towards his home. Nervousness kicked in, would she understand plagued him. The house was rather large, in a nice part of Tokyo; they had caught the bus the rest of the way. The front yard holding a small pond that Usagi gushed over, he pointed out a couple of the gold fish he had named. She was at a lost for words, wondering why would he bring her to his house out of all places and what did he have to show her. This was the last thing that she had expected and Mamoru knew. He led her up the drive way stopping at the glass garage door.

"That's my car right there but Aunt Bernice won't let me drive it she claims that she's teaching me a lesson, and the lesson I don't know." He said slightly laughing, Usagi gulped, staring in wonder at the black sports car in front of her. Knowing the type was pointless she just knew that it had cost a pretty penny for one of those.

"Wow." She managed to get out as she was being led once again towards the entrance, double white doors giving off the look of a mini mansion. He opened the door his hand still holding onto her smaller one, her lashes fluttered as her eyes roamed the foyer, peering into the lavish hallway.

'HE'S FUCKING RICH!' Her thought's bellowed at her, the sight of the way he was living really sending her to shock. She wondered how come Mamoru never told anyone about his financial background. Then it hit her, the truth that she had been avoiding after their first kiss.

'Mamoru was never your friend, just your tormentor.' She thought, cringing from the reality of the situation, but why now, why the sudden change in him, why let her into his world now. Usagi sighed feeling like it was going to be a long day, and by the looks of it, it would be storming before the day was out. Mamoru caught her shock feeling like an even bigger ass for never opening up to her, when overall she was a nice person.

"I want you to meet my Aunt. She'll like you." He said pulling her into the house, her knee boots clicked on the dark brown mixed with mahogany colored marble floor. Right away she bent to remove them, not wanting to damage such a fine floor but he stopped her, bending down beside her, his hair bouncing over his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He said pulling her back up with him, face twinkling with a new kindness she hadn't seen him show this life time. She smiled, her heart feeling lighter than before, maybe letting him go didn't have to happen, maybe this life would turn out to be perfect. Usagi lips quirked into one of her infamous smiles, ready to call him on his niceness. It never came instead another voice interrupted the weird moment.

"Mamoru! I can't believe that you are late. You know what we have to do today." A soft voice called reprimanding him, and then she appeared from down the hall. A small plump lady with a round face, long wheat blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, she paused, a smile reaching her full lips.

"Well how come you didn't tell me that you brought home a guess?" She asked him standing in front of them now; her green eyes glowing with excitement, wondering who the young blonde girl was that accompanied him. Usagi noted their differences, Mamoru's aloof coldness versus his Aunt's warm demeanor, and the fact that they looked nothing alike, nothing at all, and she was American. Usagi became puzzled trying to figure out the clues that Mamoru had presented her with; she had no time to play a guessing game.

"Aunt Bernice meet Usagi, Usagi meet my Aunt Bernice." Mamoru said introducing them to each other. Usagi bowed showing her respect for the woman who was a Mother figure to Mamoru.

"Nice to meet you." Usagi said standing back up staring at Mamoru's only family as far as he had told her.

"And Likewise. Please tell me that you will stay for dinner. I would just love that, Mamoru never brings anyone home." Aunt Bernice started chattering as much as Usagi could her mouth yapping on as Usagi giggled her reply.

"I would love to stay for dinner." She said staring at Mamoru's reaction which was rather calm for his style.

"But first I have to go do that thing." He said not sure if he just wanted to out right tell her about himself, he was never the type to just do that. The type to just open up and confess his past to someone. Aunt Bernice smiled commending his courage at what he was going to face, and how strong he had become even though he seemed so distant sometimes.

* * *

The rusty black gates sat there uninviting leaving Usagi speechless as to where they were at. They were at the orphanage, the gloomy building seeming so unfriendly, and then it clicked. It all made sense now, his coldness, his bitterness, his complete way of doing things. Mamoru was adopted. He stared at her, nodding his head in a yes, her hand reached up resting over top his heart. Bernice said nothing, she watched the scene unfolding before her, he didn't need her Usagi could take care of him today. She had more errands to run so she hopped back in the car and waved them a rushed goodbye so they wouldn't catch her tears. She loved Mamoru as if he was her own child, and today was going to be hard for him. She remembered when she had first come across him, how small he had been. But here he was now a man and she had helped him make it to this point. 

"Why?" She asked, her one word assaulting him back into reality. He blinked taking comfort in her caress his mind trying to form an answer for her. She wouldn't cry she realized that she was the one who received the better end of the bargain in her new reincarnated life; all of the others had it rough. She cringed wishing that she could erase this time and take it back a millennium it was so many things that she would've done differently. For starters she would've really known that it was love at first site. Mamoru sighed breathing deeply wondering how he could break things to her.

"I lost my parents in a fire when I was five." He said, his eyes clouding over reflecting the murkiness of the sky deciding that being blunt would be the only way. Everything seemed darker now; the shadows seemed to grow around her. She hadn't expected that, she expected anything else but that. She expected to hear something about his parents not wanting him, or his Mother not being able to take care of him, but not this. Either way all of it would've been tragic to hear but these words sliced through her. Her whole life she had been sheltered and the others had suffered.

"I don't remember how I got out but I did, I still have the burn from the fire." He said stepping back from her to pull up his shirt, showing her the scar on his right side. Her hand shot out touching it, tears coming to her eyes spilling over. She stared in a daze transfixed on his old injury. He lifted her chin up with a finger, her tears streaming now as she realized the Princess was all he ever had besides his Aunt Bernice.

"I'm scared to become attached to you Usagi, you do things to me, and you change me." He said forcing himself to stare into her eyes, to face her. She trembled, her body working against her, she took a few steps towards him wrapping herself into him.

"Not now Mamoru, please not now. Let me comfort you." She whispered laying her head on his chest. She was truly a jewel, something that you couldn't let go once you touched her.

"I brought you with me today so you can know me Usagi, so you can understand me better." He muttered into her hair putting his arms around her engulfing himself in the feel of her.

* * *

so please let me know what you guys think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kiaba-queen: Thank you, that means so much to me u just dont even know. Thank you so much.

Koldy: Thank you

sexylucifer: Thank you

cristal-moon: Well I was just tired of the whole car crash thingy and I wanted something new, and I'm not sure where I want to take my plot as of now, so I'll hold off on more background information.

Megan- here is what you asked for only its half a chapter and I might be rewriting it.

Eva: Dont kick me lol cause I could be doing more I'm just lazy

I would like to thank everybody else that reviewed also, it means alot to me that you guys took the time to read my junk lol. Thanks alot.

I have so much to do, I have an overload in work with my classes and I really need to get on top of that, I've had this peice for a minute and I broke it down, this is just half the chapter cause I didn't have the time to work on the other half and I know yall could just kick me for taking forever. I'm working on Haunting October, it's a sad story and I have a couple of others in the making. I haven't updated my site in a minute lol its so empty over there, nobody wants to submit to the darn thing lol so I have empty pages lol. So tell me what you guys think.

Disclaimers: I dont own Moon, wish I did but I dont.

The Midnight Run.  
Rogue Cherokee

Chapter 6

* * *

As always with her time had seemed to stop, like nothing else mattered, her presence helped the pain sitting in his heart, pain which he still dealt with on a daily basis. The winter's air didn't feel so bad anymore as he invited it, breathing deeply of what he would face today. Between the nightmares of the fire and dreams of the Princess his emotions were consumed. Turning him into the person who he was today, a man with secrets; a man who hid behind the white mask. She had understood him better, the reasons why he didn't want to love her. He was afraid to love, afraid to love and loose, but she wouldn't be lost. She held him tighter feeling like it wasn't fair that she had it so easy, her life so easy, it should have been her out of all of them doing the most. She calmed in his embrace fighting the demons inside of her, everything happened for a reason she reassured herself releasing him. She plastered on a smile which he could tell was forced, it was too formal. It was too small for Usagi. The smile didn't capture her true beauty; it only displayed a woman coping with being a warrior. Again Mamoru had the strange feeling of her resembling Sailor Moon, the shading of her eyes, the depression speaking through her face. The little nudge in his mind faded as her eyes changed shades peering up at him. 

"Don't pretend now with me Usagi." He soothed her pulling her back into his arms, this was all wrong he thought, she shouldn't be crying. He wanted to show the girl a piece of him not depress her, his concern for her growing. The reasons behind her emotions unknown to him, the reasons that would tear them apart if he knew the secrets she was keeping from him; the secrets that crept between them stealing their only chance at having a future.

Her heart stammered, beating wildly, she felt helpless, like all was lost, reaching out to him when she had no right. Being here was pointless; she felt sick, the contents of her and Naru's picnic turning in her stomach. She felt ashamed ready to pull one of his moves and just run, but she wouldn't, it would be wrong. She couldn't look at him now, even though she had faced him a millennium ago, it was all so long ago but it felt like yesterday. Kissing him was just yesterday, speaking to his soul was just yesterday, she wanted the sun to shine right then and make it all go away, to erase it, but it wouldn't.

"I have no right to force myself upon you especially if I don't fit into your world." She murmured her broken face falling down to look at the cracks in the ground which resembled her heart, stepping back again ready to run for the hills, it wasn't her place to be here until he spoke otherwise.

Mamoru frowned, she was giving him a choice to let him go now and it would all be over. His heart sunk at the thought of her leaving him now, she couldn't, not now, but just like him she had her reasons. He knew she would try something like this, her always thinking of others before herself, but she needed to know why he refused her. This was personal ground she was treading on, and after stepping there he understood that she wouldn't want to go back. He had invited her into his world and she unlike him was courteous enough to give choices.

'Fuck it I'll deal with the consequences later.' He thought, his last straw breaking wanting fate to throw him a bone, they deserved some type of happiness before his life would turn into shit again.

"Come on lets go inside." He said avoiding her statement snatching up her hand and pulling her along. He didn't want to admit that she was the reason he was being so strong, so calm, when in reality with out her he would've been cold, his distant aloofness leaving him feeling like he had when he first arrived at the orphanage. But he knew that he wasn't that same lonely little boy, now he stood a vulnerable man, his pride hanging in the balance, and his future somehow connected to a past that he had no recollection of.

The gates creaked as he opened one, Usagi tagging behind him, sadness etched in the steps she took, hair still swishing as her head bobbed with her movement. Her thoughts consumed her going over the feel of his tongue in her mouth dancing with hers. She blushed, reprimanding herself; it was much more important things to think about than making out, more important things like her heart. The silence between them grew something that she was becoming accustomed to, not minding the silence at all. Her knee boots made a clicking sound on the cement, the building coming closer into view; the darkness of it caused her to shiver.

'I have no right to be here.' She kept telling herself as her feet automatically lifted and willingly followed him. Mamoru stiffened wondering what could be plaguing her thoughts now. He chuckled, thinking of the irony, here he thought he couldn't face the past and here he was facing it with someone he had told that they couldn't have a future, this was fate playing with him. Fate was dangling a delicious beauty out of his grasp, his thoughts turning darker wondering why things had to be so complicated.

'Just admit that you need her Mamoru.' He told himself, ready to lure her out of her world and into his. His body tensed up stopping in mid step causing her to bump into his back; she shook her head at him. She noticed how easy it was for him to slip back into their old behavior; how he could easily erase the moments they shared. She realized it was because of his emotional disorder from him placing all things he could ever love into their own boxes, packing them away into the deep closet of his which he called his heart. "Don't be a brute." She said getting annoyed, her cheeks puffing up, pissed that she had to be the mature one all of a sudden. Pissed that he was so cute in his attempts too mock her, and pissed that her heart bled for him. It was becoming harder for her to smile, harder for her to think like herself with her past pouring into her new life.

"So Usagi iiiiiiiiiiiiisssss in there." He drawled putting an arm around her shoulders walking the rest of the way at her pace smiling at her cute pouts. "Mamo-c…" She paused not wanting to say a nickname that she didn't have the right to say. Her hands clasped in front of her resting over her stomach ready to spill her thoughts as she continued.

"Mamoru I apologize, I never meant to pressure you, but you can't just go around making out with me and then you know…" Her voice faltered shaking at the very end of her broken sentence. Even now while her big heart was held on the line she still thought of others first. Mamoru felt a guilty pang, Usagi didn't deserve this, she deserved better.

"I apologize Usako." His apology fell off of strained lips; he squeezed her closer to him. She smiled vowing to forget about everything else and just be there for this moment right now, this day; it was all that mattered drummed through her soul changing the rhythm of her mood.

He couldn't believe it; he blinked back the tears that begged to spill. His heart sped up, nervousness pouring in once more; it was either now or never. He opened the door to a place he hadn't been in years, a place that still existed in his nightmares. Usagi followed behind him trying her very best to be supportive, the matters of their hearts could wait; right now the important thing was dealing with Mamoru's past. The beige wallpaper seemed grungy and old with time. Mamoru remembered that it was new when he had first arrived. The hardwood floors sparkled with a shine, they were clean, and so were the steps that led up to the second floor. The floor was the only thing that looked the same. A young girl was sitting on the stairway, a broken doll sitting on her lap, the arm dangling. Her sad purple eyes spoke volumes to them as they took in her appearance, the faded clothes and her tangled ribbons perched in her long black hair. She spotted them, her curiosity getting the best of her, so she skipped over to where they stood, purple eyes staring up at them, her doll left on the steps. Usagi smiled her heart warming up to the little girl standing in front of them.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, tugging on Usagi's hand, Mamoru smiled as the little girl peered up at them both. He remembered how he would hide when people visited the orphanage, or how he would run from the older kids, he considered this girl to be very bold and brave.

"Usagi, and yours?" She asked squatting down to be face to face with the small kid ready to make a new friend.

"Ami. Can you adopt me?" She replied with, her eyes turning bright with hope quickly dimming when Mamoru nearly choked out of shock, her comment was the last thing he was expecting to hear from the child. She blinked back tears her purple eyes turning to stone hiding her emotions. Mamoru was lost for words, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been the first to turn her down, but he couldn't bring himself to do it .

"I'm not old enough to adopt you." Usagi said, pulling the little girl closer to her for a hug. Ami shivered taking complete joy in the kind act which she hadn't experienced in years.

"But I can visit you." Usagi told her releasing Ami from her embrace wondering who would love this child as one of their own. The pang she felt earlier grew heavier in her heart at the thoughts of what Mamoru suffered, and what Ami was suffering from now. Her mind tried to grasp the reality of the situation, her past self taking over, what she Princess Serenity would do in the situation.

"Yea we can visit." Mamoru chimed in opening up to Ami. He remembered what it was like living there, he swallowed the lump in his throat, the last thing he had wanted to do was tell Ami no. The thought of telling the precious girl no scared him, he was very grateful for Usagi telling Ami their solution, grateful that she had come up with one period. Ami smiled, the laughter returning to her eyes, her faded skirt ruffled with her movements. She seemed like a new child and Usagi noticed the similarities, where Mamoru adopted his mood swings from, the coldness of the orphanage. Just as quickly as Ami's mood changed a new question sprung up sending them into another direction than before.

"Can you touch your nose with your tongue? I can." The little girl did as she asked showing Usagi that she could. Ami's small pink tongue darted out with what had seemed like practice at this type of sport. Usagi's eyes crossed as she tried, her tongue not reaching the tip of her nose, her pout reaching her lips instead. Mamoru busted out laughing at her attempts. She looked adorable when she was being herself, when she was being Usagi. The moment really lifted his spirits and made it easier for him to be standing in a hallway that held such bad memories of his past. He silently thanked Usagi, and Ami for being unique, it warmed him up on the inside as he enjoyed watching their antics.

"Where are the others Ami? I would like to meet them." Usagi stated taking the girls small hand into her own. Mamoru had no intentions on meeting the children, but with Usagi there it seemed easier and warmer. He didn't mind sensing that Usagi needed to see more, that was Usagi, always curious and going the extra mile.

"Upstairs in the play room, come on I'll take you to them." Ami said leading Usagi forward leaving a laughing Mamoru to follow behind.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ami had asked catching the couple off guard, the light she possessed never faltering from her face, her curious self wanting to know. Usagi smiled her face relaxing into its usual appearance wondering if Mamoru would deny her now. Mamoru chuckled his hand flying up to brush his hair back, it didn't help only caused it to fall over his eyes. Usagi smiled taking his hand in hers answering for him, it was now or never she told herself and she decided on now.

"Yes I am his girlfriend." She said tugging on Mamoru's arm as he slightly coughed at the idea. They still needed to talk, still needed to get some things straight in order for them to be together. In ways Usagi was his girlfriend, the things they did together surely boyfriends and girlfriends were entitled too. The idea didn't seem so bad any more as he pondered on being with her some more.

"Maybe." He stated as she rolled her eyes and he laughed again at her being so bold, he liked this side of her, the more in charge side.


	7. Chapter 7

The Midnight Run

Chapter 7

Rogue Cherokee

Dont be mad at me, I know I know its been a minute but I've been mad busy with college and my home life. I apologize but this is a small chap, even though I had this thing since I had half of the story. I have updated my website, and I changed another story that I have posted over there, Gargoyles. It should be a nice read. I have a problem I have chaps already typed up but I just take forever on going back over the crap and putting it out there. Once again I apologize and thanks for enjoying my work. Please tell me what you guys think. Check out my site and submit some if you want.

Disclaimers: I dont own her ass wish I did but I dont. I would be rich with money if I had owned them.

The Midnight Run.  
Chapter 7

* * *

The sound of a person clearing their throat retrieved them from their own world. A tall woman with short red hair glared at them, or rather at Ami standing next to them. The atmosphere around them stretched into thickness, as the lady's right eyebrow shot up. Ami quickly released Usagi's hand taking two steps back away from her. 

"What did you learn in class?" The lady asked her dark blue eyes piercing through the little girl whom seemed scared to stare at her. Ami's eyes fell to the floor; the shine becoming more interesting than the question she was asked, her staring at her reflection.

"Not to talk to strangers." Ami whispered with a sigh feeling exasperated at her current situation, wondering how she would become adopted if she couldn't at least talk to potential parents, or how she could make friends outside of the orphanage if she wasn't allowed to talk to outsiders. The feelings of darkness washed back over Mamoru as he realized that he too once was her, once was just like her in ways and the whole in his stomach grew. He sympathized with the small child cause she too would face many challenges that he had.

Usagi gaped, not believing the nerve of the older woman who Usagi assumed worked at the orphanage, Usagi thinking along the lines of her being immediately removed. Usagi directly ignored the lady and turned back around to Ami taking in her frightened appearance.

"It was nice meeting you Ami, I'll come back to visit, I promise." Usagi said staying true to her words, bending down to give Ami a goodbye hug. Mamoru followed in pursuit. Ami smiled through hazy eyes.

"Thank you." She had whispered, her defeated look melting away to be replaced with a brighter form. Ami smiled as she watched Mamoru and Usagi brush pass mean ole Ms Tariki to stroll on out of the orphanage doors. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears as new found hope entered her heart knowing that they wouldn't leave her behind.

The check for the orphanage sat there in Mamoru's pocket forgotten as he marched after Usagi's regal form. He felt strange as if he was staring at a new girl, or finally seeing her for the first time. Her entire essence spoke don't fuck with me, and he liked the change a little from the small timid defenseless front she usually would showcase. Her eyes stormed sieges that he couldn't even comprehend on first glance. She looked as if she had the world's weight on her shoulders, quickly deciding on what to do. He noticed her picking off her options as her heals clicked on the ground. Her steps becoming softer as she seemed to calm down. It was a silent conversation they shared, no words needed to be spoken but her body language and his had done the talking.

The conversation about Ami's plight had died after Usagi had finished walking stopping to stand in front of Mamoru as her other problem reared its ugly head again. She wasn't sure if she had another heart break in her but she chanced it anyway to see if he meant what he said earlier inside of the glum orphanage. Her cheeks were slightly rosy in her frustration, her face in her usual pout which Mamoru loved.

"Did you mean what you said in there, will you give a thought about us?" She asked willing him to face their destiny, her body immobilized, feet planted firmly on the spot. Mamoru stared at her, the feeling of her being the one washing over him again. He would've never really considered otherwise, she was the only one who could make him feel so many things. Make him feel so many emotions all at once, happy then sad, sad then happy, angry then pure joy. That was Usagi the many shades and colors of her, the beauty of her world, and you felt happy when you were in her world. The thought of how he had left her in her bedroom crying out to him caused his regret to rise again.

'She love's you as much as you love her.' He told himself chancing his future on her, not caring anymore if his destiny was already planned, he would rearrange it.

"Yes." He said reaching for her, ready to claim her as his own; her bottom lip began to tremble under his warm gaze.  
The sky began to cry, cracking open, hard cold droplets of rain beating down washing their sins from their souls. She cried then, her arms wrapping around him and he pulling her close, she sniffled.

"I've been alone all my life and maybe loving a dream was what kept me going." He murmured in her ear, her shivering, and he trying to soak up most of the rain and protect her. Lightening crashed, sky lighting up like she just lost her favorite video game, but no words flashed saying storm over. She was scared as he held her she should tell him now but she didn't he was admitting to her but she couldn't not now. They were soaked, her sweater clinging to her, her jeans becoming an extra layer of skin, he draped his black blazer over her shoulders. His shirt sticking to him, showing the outline of his wife beater underneath, his muscles flexing with his emotions.

"This is what happens when the Heavens cry, when two Gods fall in love." She said molding her body closer to his as his head bent down and her mouth parted to allow him entrance. Their tongues danced a slow tango, both their eyes closing savoring the moment. In that moment he knew that he loved her, needed her more than he needed a dream. All of the baggage he was carrying he had released, he had let go to be with her. Her fairytale had finally come true, the cords in her soul folding around him and her enveloping them in their soul bond. Her moon symbol flared again, bangs matted to her forehead hiding the glowing symbol from view. Fire burst forth through him, memories fogging through his mind, they seemed so clear, the pieces falling away as quickly as they had invaded him. He pulled away from her, tears mingled with the rain. Usagi cupped his cheeks, savoring those watery blue eyes. So much had passed through them in that instance, life seeming to change for the good. Mamoru broke the silence first coming back from the place she had sent him to, heaven.

"Come on before you catch a cold." He said taking in their appearance, trying desperately to warm her trembling form. She wasn't cold her body was on fire, from what had just happened, trembling from the aftermath. He breathed deeply feeling as if his life had started over, staring at her through new eyes. She needed to know now that he wouldn't change his mind then she would really be pissed.

"Mamo-Chan, are you sure? Are you sure you want to give all of that up for me?" She asked him, her voice quivering from the chill of his gaze, her small hands folding over her arms standing her ground.

Never Usako, it's you I love. The past means nothing, you are my future." He huskily replied draping his arm around her shoulder keeping her close to him. She smiled through the thunder, through the chilly rain, through the high healed knee boots killing her feet, she smiled.

* * *

I might be rewriting this, but I said hey I'm going to just do it, tell me what you guys think I appreciate the feed back and the support. Thank you guys so much. 

Yea I did the darn thing, email me and tell me what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I did the darn thing. Something hit me and I just felt like working on it. What's so crazy is that I have the ending and all I just have a bunch of more stuff to add so it should be about two more chapters. I had to give you guys something. My date was postponed so I dont know the status of my freedom, so until then I shall work hard and at least try to finish my work. Thank you guys for supporting me. I'm not used to writing about certain things so please review and let me know what you think. It may seemed kind of rushed because once again I'm not used to writing about this, and you guys will read and find out. I'ma try and finish this story before the 18. I wont make any promises.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, wish I did but I dont.

* * *

Jogging to the subway was a feat especially in her knee boots, which she should have been used to since she was Sailor Moon. They jogged all the way smiling happy as ever like two teenagers just eloping, or a small child receiving its favorite ice cream. They had decided to go to Usagi's house so she could change clothes then head back over to Mamoru's place to eat dinner with his Aunt. The fact that she was being allowed more access to his world made her happier on the inside. The rain had slightly slowed down to a mere drizzle as they walked down the steps of the subway station. They had welcomed the silence; it was their friend from venturing too far too soon with each other. Their conversations always seemed to tread on dangerous ground. Usagi wrung her hair out slinging her genie ponytail around her as Mamoru watched her in delight. She was tempting him again as he watched her. He tried to keep his body's reaction to her in check because he didn't want to get charged with making out with a minor in public.

"Mamoru…." Usagi teased jumping the rail of the subway station to run to the cart, he followed behind her laughing as security yelled at their backs. The cart doors closed behind them. Clicking noises of the cart moving forward on the track kept him calm.

"Hmn… Usagi, I didn't know you had a bad side." He lightly teased back. He was happy for once in his life, happy that his world was spinning into the right direction. Usagi giggled, stopping shortly afterwards. A chill ran down her spine. Her breath caught in her throat, her hands became glued to the pole in the middle of the cart that she was just using as a flirting tool against Mamoru. She couldn't breathe. Behind Mamoru stood Zoycite, the evil general clad in its usual gray uniform. Zoycite's icy blue eyes chilled her to the core. Usagi swayed as Mamoru watched her with concerned eyes. The sense of danger kicked in as he felt Usagi's mood change to battle mode which he considered strange. The nagging sense that she would transform filtered through his battle ready mind. Anger burned through her, leaving her feeling like this was nothing but the calm before the storm. He turned his head to catch what her eyes were so afraid of and the image behind him nearly gave him a heart attack. He felt frozen in time.

'Oh God. Not now.' He thought begging himself not to panic for Usagi's sake. Zoycite's evil smirk crackled through their deserted cart.

"I've waited so long for this." Zoycite started, her malicious glee taking control. Her lips quirked up in an unnatural smile that it made Usagi's lips tremble.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked trying to feign ignorance to her unnatural existence. Zoycite tsked, shaking her boney index finger.

"I'll make it long and painful for the both of you Tuxedo Kamen." Zoycite cackled disappearing as darkness consumed them. Chills ran down both of their spines as the temperature dropped from lukewarm to practically freezing. Usagi's teeth chattered as she gripped the pole tighter afraid that any minute they both would be dead. The cart started to vibrate, a screeching sound followed. Usagi felt like her heart would burst with fear. Mamoru reached for Usagi who was still gripping the pole tightly. He could have sworn he heard her whimper as the lights flickered on and everything went black again. The cart halted breaking away from the rest of the subway. It tumbled into the tunnel wall. The sound of rocks breaking away caused Usagi to flinch. Rocks slammed into the metal cart shaking them with the movement. Mamoru tightened his grip around Usagi. He could still hear her heavy breathing as he shook her just a little to make sure she wasn't in shock. Usagi whimpered again scared that this was what their relationship had come to. The noise had stopped.

"I'll protect you Usako at all cost." Mamoru said trying to keep her calm, the last thing he had wanted her to do was go all nuts on him in the face of danger. He released her as she held on tight to the pole. He produced a red rose, it's petals a perfect velvet. He stood there before her as Tuxedo Kamen. His dark cape acted as if it had a mind of its very own flowing behind him. The white mask added to the mystery of him adding depth to his ocean blue eyes. The top hat and cane were in their usual places. She had always wondered what he had went through to transform and she had found his transformation to be so simple compared to hers and the other Senshi. She took in his appearance again while releasing the pole. She allowed him to pull her forward into his waiting embrace. Tuxedo Kamen tightly held her by his side while they moved down the cart searching for an escape. He used his cane to knock out a window which had been slightly cracked in the crash. Two minutes passed as they had stood on the cart contemplating if it would be wise to face Zoycite at all. It was now or never, they both had decided. The tunnel was dark, and from the looks of it they were caved in. Usagi shivered, her thoughts quickly forming incoherent sentences until she snapped.

'Tell him now, tell him now.' Her mind chanted as he held her close to him not wanting to chance her being snatched by Zoycite.

"Tuxedo Kamen, I'm…" She faltered as she felt a cold sharp pain in her lower back. The darkness entered her skin causing it to crawl. Her skin was literally moving in the spot Zoycite had zapped her. Usagi bit her bottom lip fighting the darkness that had seeped in. She knew that it was childish to think happy thoughts but she thought of how powerful she truly was with loving life. A hurtful groan was her reply as Tuxedo Kamen waved his cape around her and him to protect them from Zoycite's attacks. Anger burned through Tuxedo Kamen, he had to protect her at all cost.

"She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me Zoycite." Tuxedo Kamen bit out scared for Usagi's safety. Zoycite smirked knowing how all heroes's thought.

"I won't touch your pretty little Princess, come on just me and you." Zoycite challenged reappearing in front of their only exit. Tuxedo Kamen would have given anything to wipe that satisfied smirk off of Zoycite's face, but calculating the cost he didn't have time for. He had to think about Usagi's safety. Tuxedo Kamen removed his cape to drape it around Usagi just in case Zoycite went back on her word. He realized that his move was a big mistake. Just as easily as Zoycite disappeared she reappeared wrapping her arms around Usagi. Usagi cried out in fear wondering why the heavens were against her. The fact that Zoycite knew Mamoru's alter ego stung. Usagi released a war cry pushing Tuxedo Kamen out of the way. After all she was the Princess, meant to be Queen, a ruler. She wouldn't think right now, she would battle for their lives. Usagi used her full power and elbowed Zoycite in her ribs shocking Zoycite into releasing her.

'This can't be real." Tuxedo Kamen thought as he watched Usagi protect them. Usagi stood there her heart thumping wildly in her chest as her senses heightened up, the black cape dropping to the ground around her feet. She felt so alert and alive it scared her witless, everything clicked and she knew that she was born to do this. This was her legacy, her destiny in the making and she chose to live.

"Tuxedo Kamen, don't be a fool or your little blonde friend gets it." Zoycite's malicious voice bit out ready to slap the simple minded blond girl who had the nerve to attack her. She had to do it now to save them both. She had to become Sailor Moon. Her hands never once reached for her broach she had stopped wearing it once she found out that she was the princess, which she found weird because nobody questioned her on it.

"Moon prism power make up!" She bellowed gasping from the power as her transformation took over her body enveloping her in red ribbons covering her naked form in her familiar uniform. Only this time the transformation felt different, more powerful, it felt final.

Rei felt it, felt the earth shake with a force that felt so familiar. Her violet eyes went opaque and just like that Sailor Mars was standing there with no transformation needed. It was the same with the other girls. Mokato dropped the bowl she was holding, the cracking sound of glass went unfazed as her hazel green eyes went opaque. She stood there as Sailor Jupiter. Ami shoved away from her computer feeling as if the moon was tugging on her soul. Her deep blue eyes went opaque and she stood there as Sailor Mercury. Minako was running her mouth on the phone when she felt that tug on her soul, she felt the princess call to her. She dropped the phone, her soft blue eyes went opaque and she transformed into Sailor Venus. As if they were zombies they fled to the area where the pulse was coming from.

A sick feeling crashed through Tuxedo Kamen's stomach as he felt the pull on his body from Sailor Moon's transformation take a hold of him. Usagi was Sailor Moon was all he could think of as he watched something different in her. Zoycite was just as shocked as him, her shock quickly faded away just so she could spit out a nasty comment.

"Oh goody two heroes in one kill. Tonight you die Moon bitch." She spat, before she could even close her mouth Sailor Moon gave her a good right hook, rocking Zoycite's jaw. Zoycite's head snapped to the side, she paused spitting out green blood. The very fact that Sailor Moon had landed a punch caused her to take three quick paces backwards and it unnerved her when Sailor Moon took two paces forward not allowing her to get away. Sailor Moon swung again and this time Zoycite was ready for her, she disappeared and reappeared landing a mean punch in Sailor Moon's gut. Tuxedo Kamen ran forward ready to double team with Sailor Moon, but he was stopped from her groan.

"Stay back." She said giving him a direct order, something she had never done before. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He still couldn't understand why he was complying with her demand. This wasn't the Sailor Moon he knew, the Sailor Moon he would usually save. Silence slithered between them as Sailor Moon regrouped her senses and closed her eyes. She remembered her training on the moon and her lips curled up in a smile ready to have some good practice for a change.

"Senshi." She murmured snapping her eyes open. She wasn't going to let Zoycite go now. A colorful force field surrounded her, a bright golden yellow, a deep beautiful blue, a fiery red, and a forest green. Zoycite reappeared a good distance away from her not sure what Sailor Moon would do next. Zoycite felt her power crackling through out the area. Zoycite was no fool, fighting with her would be foolish when she was so powerful. She went for Sailor Moon's weak spot, Tuxedo Kamen. A black sphere made of dark energy formed and zoomed towards Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon's eyes darted towards her savior, love, and friend. No words formed, she thought she was ready and evidently she wasn't. Her boots clicked on the rubble as she fought to shorten the space between them. She felt stupid for not putting the force field around Tuxedo Kamen and just facing Zoycite alone. Tuxedo Kamen was rooted to the spot, him unable to move. He knew that Zoycite had used a greater force on him because she couldn't bring down Sailor Moon. The dark sphere connected with his chest shooting straight through. A large whole was left in its wake. Blood spilled down his tuxedo shirt, his body went limp crashing to the ground. It was impossible for anyone to survive that and Sailor Moon knew that as fact. Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground feeling his energy leaving his body. She wanted to scream, cry, and fight all at once. Instead she did what she should have done when she first found out that she was the Princess. She called them to her.

'Come to me.' She thought calling to her what was rightfully hers from birth, the silver imperial crystal. A bright orb formed in front of her as she held her hands out as if she was cupping water from a pond. The crystals materialized out of thin air forming together washing the dark area in a bright light, it was as if they were on the sun. Her fuku faded away to be replaced with a light silver gown made of the softest silk material she had ever felt. A crystal tiara formed on her head replacing the gold one she wore as Sailor Moon. She was now Princess Serenity. She stood up, her long silver gown flowing behind her as if it had a mind of its own, the material looked somewhat transparent. Crystals formed underneath her glass slippers with each step to Mamoru she took. His transformation had faded to be replaced with Mamoru's plain clothes, he was slipping away. He was turning blue in the face, his eyes becoming glossy. This time fate had given them a second chance and she wasn't going to let Zoycite or Bryl stand in her way.

Zoycite dropped to her knees, the power emanating from the girl before her too powerful to handle. She struggled to breathe as she watched what looked like a fairy walking amongst the living; it was far more powerful than Queen Byrl's dark energy. Princess Serenity stopped in front of Mamoru, her silver and blonde hair flowing around her seeming as a force field of its own. She bent down beside him digging deeper into herself. She wielded the silver imperial crystal as if she had used it on the moon. A love that surpassed death coursed through her and struck her dead in her heart. She spoke to his lifeless form, no tears forming but she stood strong as a Queen.

"Your heart will beat for me, you will breathe for me, you will come back to me." She said sounding angelic as his body reacted to her commands. His heart began to beat, and his lungs began to take in air. A brighter light engulfed them both flowing through out Mamoru's body. He stood there good as knew with a look of confusion etched across his face. He glimpsed Zoycite in the background choking with green liquid dripping from her eyes. Zoycite felt it, the very thing that Queen Bryl had washed from her stone of a heart, love. Princess Serenity didn't want any type of distractions; the power of the crystal was already taking its toll on her. A bright light enveloped Zoycite, killing her so quickly turning her into ashes. Everything felt so new to Mamoru as if he was waking up from a long dream, as if he was living for the first time. The beautiful woman standing before him awed him into immobility. His heart ached for her. Her small petite hand reached up, a lacy line of silver crystals ran up the length of her arm. The beauty of her couldn't be real. Her right index finger landed in the middle of his forehead and she spoke to him all he needed to know.

"Remember everything." Her soft angelic voice unlocked the flood gates to his mind. Memories from his child hood as a young Prince on earth washed over him. Their first meeting on the moon, their scandalous love affair, their engagement, their deaths, his second child hood on earth, their second meeting. The knowledge of her knowing and not telling the truth, the fact that she played games with his mind, the fact that she didn't tell him who she was. He stood there a golden crystal encrusted chest plate enveloping around him with a white tunic underneath it. He wore golden breeches, a long silver sword with a golden crystal jeweled hilt hung from his hip. What they had considered boots protected his feet made out of leather and a unique metal from the planet mercury.

"Endymion." She said his name her angelic voice bouncing off the surrounding walls, the bright light dimming a little. She would have to stop using the crystal and soon, it was still all too new for her. She stepped forward to him wanting to be in his arms, they had waited so long, too long. Her happiness took a spin of confusion when he took a step back.

'Maybe it's too much information for him all at once.' She thought trying to reason with herself forgetting that he could hear her thoughts even if she didn't speak them. He immediately blocked his mind to her and she felt the distance.

"Endymion." She called again trying to muster the same cheer, this time her voice a little shaky. Her eyebrows arched up in a questioning gaze as to why he would block her out. She kept herself calm, still his open book for his reading pleasure. He opened his mouth and harsh words rolled off the same tongue he used to delve into her mouth with in his first language.

Princess Serenity screamed while staring at Endymion not wanting to believe the harsh words, her face shattering as he ranted on about not loving a liar. Endymion stood there his eyes slicing through her. Her gown flowed around her as her knees buckled beneath her, she fell and he didn't bother to catch her. The world was tilting on its axis again, her energy drained from the battle. He stood there staring at someone who had lied to him about his past, their past, someone who had played with his emotions by keeping secrets. Pain burst forth in his heart, she knew of a past he was searching for and didn't tell him. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt her fall, felt her need him but he refused to budge. He couldn't believe the nerve of her. He spun around not sure how to get them out, but he damn sure was going to get them out of there and pronto because being trapped with her was the last thing he had wanted to be.

She leaned over throwing up the contents of her picnic, becoming even sicker after she finished. She cringed remembering her smashed communicator, so instead she beamed the Senshi her thoughts. But it was a little too late for help, a little too late to call on people who she betrayed. She had been lying to the people who fought along side of her every day for a cause that they really knew nothing of. The fact that he didn't want her cut the deepest and a sorrowful wail escaped her pale lips. Blood seeped through her gown slightly staining it where she had scrapped her knee from falling. She sobbed, no tears falling. Not staring at him, her mind throbbing from the reality her life had become. Just earlier he confessed his love, now her life turned for the worst. She agreed that it was mostly her fault but she thought he would've understood her reasons for acting the way she was acting. For her it was a hard pill to swallow, but he wasn't hearing any of it.

The bright light continued to dim until his gold aura was the only thing keeping their small area lit. Her gown faded away to be replaced with the tattered clothes of Usagi's from the train crash. She slumped over her patience breaking and a flood of tears escaping her eyes. To him that was the sound of the heavens crying and he couldn't be around it much longer. Right about now touching her made him sick, her having any connection to him made him sick. Stones and rocks flew out of their way with a wave of his hand. She knew that he wasn't going to help her up, be her knight in shining armor because that he was through doing. She sucked up her pain from using too much of the silver imperial crystal and stood on wobbly legs. She marched forward even though her body told her not too and walked ten feet behind him. She could feel his furry and hatred rolling off of his back, it was as if she was being whipped and the lashes were only growing deeper. His furry grew by the second, all of his rage directed towards her. And she wondered how he could blame her for everything after all she was still only human.

The end of the tunnel was coming into view, four Senshi stood there waiting their Princess. Upon seeing them they fell to their knees bowing to them, giving them proper respect. Endymion's outfit faded away to be replaced with that of Mamoru's which was somewhat covered in blood. He didn't acknowledge them; he walked right past them out of the tunnel. Usagi stared at his retreating form not even having enough strength to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes. No questions were asked from the Senshi, they knew that it was a time and place for everything and right now her wounds were too fresh, it wasn't the right time. They formed a circle around her joining hands and transported themselves back to Rei's temple.

The world seemed foggier on the outside, nothing coming in burst of colors just shades of gray. The very fact that he had denied her after she had went to battle for him, wielded the imperial crystal against prior use all over him, she could have died. And he denied her. He denied her his love. Her feet dragged as she went over to Rei's bed and crashed. The girls watched her, worried about the things they saw in their mind. Today was a day for many things for all of them. Memories of their past life had flooded their minds. The safety of their Princess, their future Queen came first. So being mad over a confused Usagi keeping secrets was the least of their problems, but being worried over a broken Princess was more important.

She seemed fatigue and Mokato immediately moved to fix a meal to serve a small army. The fact that she couldn't do anything to stop her Princess's heartbreak drove her slightly crazy. Ami felt it too; it felt as if the world was spinning in the opposite direction. Minako looked pale as Rei started a warm fire.

"Give me a moment." Minako requested from the remaining girls, they complied with her request. She was the Princess of Venus, Aphrodite's daughter, the sister of Cupid, the ruler of love. She was Princess Amora short for Amorous.

"Princess, I request to speak with you." She said sounding so formal that it made Usagi's stomach churn. They had already begun to change and it was only adding to her problems.

"Call me Usagi, Minako." Usagi replied, her voice strained and tired. Minako smiled feeling that maybe everything didn't change but just their titles.

"Give it time." Minako softly spoke, her hand reaching up to rest on Usagi's shoulder.

"That's what I thought we had this time around. Send for Naru." Usagi said closing her eyes ending the whole conversation with her last sentence. Minako immediately moved to comply with her Princess wishes; if she wanted Naru there she would have Naru there. She stepped outside of the room giving direct orders to Rei and Ami. Now that they found the Princess she was the leader of the Senshi. Ami stood there her fuku fading; a slight chill ran down her spine. Ami lifted her right hand up, a shard of ice shooting in the air. An untransformed Rei shot fire from her fingers quickly melting it.

"Can it you guys, she wants things to be normal." Minako ordered stepping past them to send a message to Mokato. Ami and Rei smiled even though they knew rough times were heading their way; they knew that they would be alright together. Minako clicked open her communicator pressing Mokato's symbol.

"Why didn't you just beam me?" Mokato joked at their ability to send thoughts telepathically and the fact that her attack was crescent beams of light.

"Very funny." Minako shot back as she walked down the temple steps.

"I just ran into Naru and she seems pretty frantic and she wont take no for an answer about Usagi's whereabouts." Mokato said as she walked down the dairy isle in the supermarket. Naru followed behind her pushing the cart while Mokato placed certain items in it.

"Bring her. Usagi wants her here." Minako said clicking her communicator shut. She sat down on the temple steps an open flood gate of emotions. She had a connection to someone, a love so deep, to a person who turned to darkness. She thought of the man from her past life and how having him would be impossible. Her modeling and acting none of it seemed real to her and she could completely relate to Usagi wanting someone from this life time around her. Just to let her know that she is not make-believe, that she does exist. Minako stared up into the sky; the sun peeked out between some grey clouds. She refused to cry but something in her heart kept aching, a siren's song was forming.

'Stop it.' She told herself as she remembered her home planet Venus. The hot temperatures through out the days. The exotic plants and trees that would grow across her planet. It was beautiful, her people were beautiful. She remembered her Kingdom, her bedroom in the castle. Out on her balcony vines hung down into a beautiful garden, something straight out of a cheesy romance novel. She smiled remembering her parents, how they spoiled her sick. Then she remembered Princess Serenity and how they could have passed for twins. She remembered them attacking the guards for fun and she cracked a smile.

'She's always been Usagi even as Serenity." Minako thought as she watched the people of earth walk around oblivious to the end of the world coming.

* * *

Please review. I should have another chap of Just One of the Guys coming. 


End file.
